


Party

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Banter, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Butt Plugs, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink Shaming, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shaming Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Shaming, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: It's time for Connor's first birthday and a night of fun for the boys.





	1. Happy Birthday

It's Connor's birthday... His first.

Perhaps he hasn't been active for only a year... But one of the many perks of deviancy is the ability to choose, and Connor chose for his birthday to be November sixth. 

A new body. A new perspective. Ridding himself of Amanda. Meeting Hank. Meeting Sumo. Meeting Markus and his entourage. Becoming a _person_. Becoming alive. Becoming a _he_ , no longer an _it_. Discovering friendship, and one of those friendships would be the seed planted for his discovery of _love_... His life is filled with so much love now... Nines, Gavin and their Lieutenant... He's so lucky to have three lovers, and each one owns a sizable portion of his bio-mechanical heart. 

Connor sighs to himself with a smile, looking over his outfit once more in the mirror and pops open the top button of his shirt. _One of his birthday gifts from Hank today..._ Pink and white checkered pattern, sleeves neatly folded up to just below the elbow, showing off its white interior. He decided to go with white jeans to match and a pair of white converse, a single red foxing stripe encircling the shoe. 

Underneath the jeans of course is his underwear... Pale pink lace riding low on his hips. Not a gift from Hank, but from Connor to himself... _And to his partners for their viewing pleasure, especially Hank's._

His human bought him such wonderful presents for his birthday... Connor opened them with Hank in their bed this morning while Sumo stared longingly at the cooked breakfast in his partner's lap. 

There was his new checkered pink shirt, a pair of blue, dog print pajamas, a delicate silver anklet, a new potted cactus for his desk at the precinct and when Connor opened the last, his cheeks heated to find a lewdly packaged box... It contained a jewel metal buttplug, the end of it a pretty pink crystal in the cut of a daisy. 

Connor feels his cheeks flush again at the memory and he glances over the closet, knowing the box rests inside. _He can't wait to use it... Though he'll need Hank's help, of course._

He looks back toward the mirror, checking his hair and pulls at the stray lock over his temple before checking their overnight bag again. Connor asked Nines last night if they could stay over since the party would likely stretch into the early morning, his friend agreed - much to Gavin's dismay.

Sumo's bags are already packed and waiting by the front door with his freshly washed bed and blankets... _He hopes their canine companion will not be too distressed by the change in scenery for the night, but his Lieutenant assured him that Sumo wouldn't mind one bit, that he'd probably just eat and sleep through the evening._

He checks their own bag again... His new dog print pajamas, sweats and a couple shirts for Hank, glasses, medicine, toiletries and a pair of boxers in case Connor wants to change into them tomorrow, along with various other items. He zips the bag up and places it on the bedside table before exiting their bedroom, the buzzing of a hair trimmer getting louder as he opens the bathroom door. 

Hank turns his head a little as he enters, shooting him a smile before finishing tidying up his beard, then turns it off to give Connor a slow look up and down. "Looking good there, Con."

"Thank you..." Connor chuckles and walks forward to runs his fingers through his partner's beard, trailing them down his neck, then his chest, enjoying the brush of hair across his fingertips. "You're looking rather handsome yourself, Lieutenant."

His human smiles, pulling him closer by the waist and Connor lets himself settle against the soft warmth of his lover as he looks over to the mirror. The amount of sticky notes have tripled since the first time he saw them... Most containing messages of adoration from one another, but just as Hank has some reminders to himself, one is there to remind Connor that he's okay too. Hank wrote it shortly after discussing his fears of being unworthy of love and happiness after his actions in the past... Waking up to find it made his chest hurt and tears spring to his eyes, but sometimes he needs it. 

_Forgive yourself for not knowing what you didn't know before you learned it_

That's saved him from his own mind a few times... _He's so thankful to be with him._

Connor cuddles closer to his human, burying his face into Hank's neck before pressing kisses to his skin. He can't help a small lick across it too, smiling at the analysis and as usual, all he gets from his partner is a soft chuckle. Hank used to not like him randomly licking at his body, but he doesn't mind anymore. _The summer months likely helped desensitize his partner to it._

He lifts his face and catches Hank's lips in a kiss before speaking while letting his hands roam over his human's bare back. "Have you decided what you're going to wear tonight?"

Hank inhales slowly, then sighs out the air, looking over to their bedroom with a groan. "Not yet... Guess I should find something before those two troublemakers get here."

"You don't have to, I'm sure Nines would love to see your tattoo again." Connor chuckles warmly and takes a step back to follow his partner to their bedroom, getting his hand playfully swatted at when he decides to hook a finger under the band of Hank's underwear. 

Connor sits down on the edge of their bed, leaning back on his hands as Hank snorts in response, flicking through the shirts hanging neatly inside their closet. "Yeah, well... Nines can wait... Hmm. Got any recommendations, Con?"

"Hmm, I like your blue streaky one."

He watches Hank push the clothing hangers aside before pulling out a blue shirt with white and darker blue streaks almost looking like they've been painted across it. "This one?"

Connor nods. "Mhmm."

Connor lays back on their bed, head turned to watch his human getting dressed in the mirror, letting his eyes wander over Hank's ass when he bends over to put his socks on, and again when he puts his jeans on. He sighs quiet at the memory of yesterday... Snug inside his lover beside RK900... Looking down on them both together, all of the warmth and love shared between them. 

His partner's yet to slip his shirt on, the hanger still hooked over the handle of their closet and Connor reaches a hand out towards his handsome human, still laying across the covers. "Cuddle with me for a while? I can answer the door when they arrive."

"Can't say no to that." Hank chuckles, taking his hand and Connor moves over for Hank to settle down beside him before laying along his partners side. He brushes a hand over Hank's belly, tracing the line of hair from groin to naval, earning an eye-roll from him with a little smile. "How long before the terrors get here?"

Connor laughs and lifts his head to rest it on Hank's arm once offered, cheek pillowed against his chest. "I'm not sure. Shall I ask Nines?"

"Nah, just wonderin' if you knew. It doesn't really matter. So, what's on your mind, Con?"

He takes in a relaxed breath, feet still hanging off the end of their bed to avoid getting his shoes on the duvet and continues with tracing patterns over his human's soft stomach. "Hmm... I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but now you mention it, I have a question."

"Shoot."

A hand comes to rest in Connor's hair and he doesn't mind one little bit when Hank ruffles it into a mess. _He'll try and remember to fix it before leaving._ "I'm curious... Which birthday was your first to remember and what did you do?"

Hank inhales deeply and sighs, the air tickling across the back of Connor's neck as it turns into a chuckle. "Fuck, you're going back a while now... No idea which birthday it was, but I do remember going to the skate rink with my friends when I was younger. Mom and Dad had rented out a private room there for us so we had pizza and cake and shit. Me and my friend Kasey kept trying to launch our friend Joel into the wall going as fast as we could... Got told off for it but since it was my birthday they didn't make a fuss."

Connor shakes his head with a smile. "It sounds like so much fun, I'd like to try skating one day but poor Joel, was he okay?"

"Yeah, Joel fine. He was the kinda kid always falling outta trees, walkin' away without a scratch. He was fucking grumpy they wouldn't let us do it again."

"Oh, dear." Connor laughs, imagining what it would've been like knowing Hank when he was a child... _Would he have been different? Would they have been friends?_

_He wonders what it would've been like to have a childhood..._ But he pushes the impossible thought aside when a little ache starts in his chest. _There are so many things he wishes he could experience the way a human does... So many things he wishes he didn't already experience as an android._

Hank continues on, fingers running across Connor's scalp and he zones in on the feeling of that large hand making his sensors fizz in a wonderful, calming way. _He has Hank, and that's all that matters._

"We did some games on the rink too, did the hokey pokey... Red light, green light... And whose stupid fucking idea was it to make a bunch of kids do the goddamn conga in skates."

Connor laughs at that, then looks up to smile at Hank. "That reminds me, Nines has games planned for his evening. I'm not sure what else we're doing but he did mention truth or dare since Gavin told him it's a rite of passage."

"I'm not fucking surprised Gavin said that... Though, I suppose it is, in a way... and 'Never Have I Ever' isn't exactly gonna work well with you and Nines." Hank shakes his head, grinning and Connor nuzzles his face back down into his partner's chest, sliding his hand in big circles across the gentle swell of his abdomen.

Connor doesn't run a search, he wants to listen to Hank and he closes his eyes. "Never have I ever?"

"Yeah, so... You sit in a circle and someone will say 'Never have I ever... Uh-" Hank snorts a chuckle. "-Been fucked by two guys at once', and if you _have_ done what the person said, you down a shot."

Connor hums to himself. "I would like to see you and Gavin playing that game..."

"Haha, maybe. If we're drunk enough."

He feels Hank's chest vibrate with light laughter and Connor asks, curious as always. "Are there any other birthdays you remember well? Funny things that happened?"

There's a little pause before his partner's answer and Hank's voice is soft when he speaks. "Okay... So... It was Cole's fifth birthday and... We decided in the morning we were gonna make pancakes together. Me and Kate were trying to show Cole how to flip them and-" Hank laughs quietly. "-They were ending up everywhere but the damn pan... One even stuck to the ceiling. We were laughing and Sumo came to see what all the fucking noise was about, it fell off the ceiling and landed right on his back. He was only a puppy so it covered him and he was trying so hard to turn around and reach what he could."

Connor chuckles and listens quietly, arm hugged around his human's waist as Hank continues, stopping for a few seconds when his voice gets choked up. "We went to help and Sumo ran off thinking he was in trouble and batter got everywhere. It was such a goddamn mess but we were laughing so hard... And... And, Cole did manage to flip some in the end, one for each of us. He was so proud of the first one, of course, it went to Kate. I got the second one and it was the best damn thing I ever had, burnt bits included... I filmed some stuff, probably hiding away at the back of the garage somewhere..."

He's always grateful when Hank decides to share his memories of Cole and he speaks softly in return, pressing chaste kisses to his partner's chest. "I'd love to see it one day, Hank... That sounds like a wonderful birthday, He must've been so happy."

"Yeah.... One day I'll... I'll go have a look for some home movies. I know they're there somewhere... But, how's your birthday going Connor? Didn't mind being stuck with me all day did ya?"

Connor notices the change of topic and lets the conversation move on, looking forward to the day Hank will share his home movies of Cole. Everything he hears of Hank's son only makes his fondness for him grow... _He would've loved the opportunity to have met him._

"No one I'd rather be stuck with than you, Hank." He gives his partner a gentle playful squeeze around his waist and smiles up at him, thirium pump tightening to see the moisture glistening in his eyes. "Today has been amazing and your presents were so perfect, you know me better than myself... I've been so excited and nervous for my birthday and it's been lovely so far, thank you, Hank."

He cranes his neck up as his partner leans down to kiss him, and Connor makes a quiet, contented noise before Hank replies. "Yeah, I bet you're looking forward to tonight, Con."

He giggles softly and nods his head, trying not to smile too wide. "You know I am, it's my party and I get to spend it with you, Nines and Gavin... And I know _you're_ looking forward to it as well, Hank."

Hank laughs and nods. "Damn right, I get to have a drink without you nagging me every five minutes."

"Hank." Connor raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. 

"What? I mean, we might not've got things on if we hadn't gotten drunk." Hank grins, patting Connors hair as he continues halfheartedly glaring up at his partner. "Climbing onto my lap and trying seduce this poor old man with your sexy moves."

Connor hums in disapproval, hating when Hank can back him into a corner using that excuse. "Mhmm.... Well, my moves certainly worked, didn't they? I don't remember you complaining that evening."

Hank laughs, tucking an arm behind his head, grinning with the signature gap in his teeth that Connor can't help but find adorable. "Surprised you remember that night at all, you were downing that Blue Rush like a man that'd been stuck in the goddamn desert for a week."

"I was just excited to try it a-" Connor stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder as he hears a faint knock on the front door. "Oh, that'll probably be Nines and Gavin, I'll go get the door."

"Better finish getting dressed." Connor smiles and spares just a few extra seconds to kiss his human before climbing off the bed, closing the bedroom door on his way past into the living room. 

He opens the door and quickly steps out the way for a moody looking Detective Reed with wet hair, followed by Nines, hair stuck to his forehead and dripping down onto his usual black turtleneck. Connor ushers them both inside and out the weather he didn't notice had taken a turn for the worse outside. "Oh, wait here, let me get some towels. I didn't realize the rain had gotten heavier."

Connor turns on his heel to leave for the bathroom and soon returns with a small towel for each of his friends. Nines smiles and dips his head before draping the towel over it. "Sorry for the rude entrance, Connor. Happy birthday."

Connor waves his hand in dismissal. "That's okay and thank you. Hank's just finishing getting ready, can I get you anything?"

Nines shakes his head, passing a box wrapped in a plastic bag to Gavin. "I'm okay, thank you. Would you take this for a moment, Gavin?"

"Yeah, sure." Connor watches Detective Reed take the bag with one arm, the other still busy rubbing the towel on his head and he pushes out a smile towards him. It's not as wide as the smiles he shares with RK900, but it's definitely more genuine than any he's received in the past. "Happy birthday, chose a great day for it. Got fucking drenched out there."

Connor smiles back and is silently thankful when both he and RK900 take their shoes off before moving further into the living room. "Thank you, and I had no idea the weather was going to be so unpleasant today." 

Nines passes him back the towel and Connor tilts his head up while closing his eyes as RK900 leans over to kiss him, hand cupped gently over the nape of his neck. He smiles into the kiss, letting it linger and when it's deepened a little, he sucks lightly on Nines' lip before they part, cheeks warm as his friend's thumb brushes over his neck. "You're looking beautiful, my Dear."

Connor tilts his head to the side. "Thank you, Hank bought me this shirt for my birthday, I love it... But I'm surprised you didn't call me your prototype or predecessor."

Nines chuckles, leaning down to kiss him once more. "You look lovely in it, and just 'my Dear' today... You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope, I like it." Connor beams up at his friend and turns his attention to Gavin once he's finished drying and fixing his hair in his phone, arm holding out the towel. Connor takes it, leaving to lay them over the backs of two chairs in the kitchen, then comes back in to Gavin giving him a half accusatory expression. 

"Enjoying my boyfriend, Tincan?"

Connor stops, caught off guard and now feeling a little guilty for being so affectionate towards RK900 in front of Gavin. _It's different to being a scene and everything being orientated towards sex._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

Gavin interrupts him, shaking his head with an amused snort. "Connor, I'm fucking with you... Mostly."

"Oh." Connor sighs in relief and smiles, remembering their conversation yesterday as Nines looks down between the Detective's feet, and at the plastic wrapped package in front of them. He frowns lightly with a groan reverberating at the back of his throat. 

"I asked you to hold that, Gavin."

RK900's partner just tuts, rolling his eyes as he pulls his hands from inside the warmth of his jacket pockets to pick up the bag. "It doesn't have fuckin' legs, Nines. It's not exactly gonna wander off anywhere."

"I didn't want to place it on the floor, that's why I asked you to take it." Nines takes the bag with a sigh and pulls out three presents before folding up the plastic and placing it on the table next to them, followed by the three boxes on top. 

Two are immaculate, wrapped in faded purple with a dark purple ribbon tied in a bow on each one, and next to it is a small package wrapped in pink with colorful birthday balloons printed onto it. 

Connor is almost certain the purple gift was wrapped by Nines, but he wonders who wrapped the other gift and before he's had a chance to ask, Nines is already answering his unspoken question. "The purple ones are from myself and Gavin, and the other is from Officer Chen, we were visiting her earlier today. She wishes you a very happy birthday."

"Thank you so much." Connor smiles and walks forward to embrace his friend, squeezing his body to his and feels Nines' nose brush across his hair. 

"You're quite welcome, my Dear."

Connor leans back enough for him to talk to Nines while looking at him. "And I'll thank Tina when I see her at work, I really wasn't expecting a gift from her."

Gavin's the one to answer, leaning on the table with a chuckle. "That bitch never misses a birthday, she just knows. I never told her mine but somehow she worked it out. Bet she keeps a creepy little notebook of them next to everyone's favorite food and animal."

Connor raises an eyebrow. _He can't imagine Officer Chen doing such a thing._ He is curious now that Gavin's mentioned it though... "What _is_ your favorite food and animal, Gavin?"

The Detective huffs in amusement and hums in a thought for a moment. "Favorite food... Gotta be my mom's home made apple pie, it's the fucking best, and cats... You gonna add that in _your_ creepy little mental notebook?"

Connor beams over to the human, ready to confirm his playful accusation when he hears a door open behind him and turns on the spot to see Hank looking as handsome as ever in his blue shirt, hair now brushed and tidied with their overnight bag in hand. "Hey, sorry about the wait."

Nines dips his head toward Hank in greeting. "No need to apologize, Lieutenant, we've just given Connor his gifts to open."

"Oh, come on then, Con. Let's see what you got." His partner hugs an arm around Connor's back and he smiles as Hank's lips press to his cheek. 

Connor feels the excitement bubbling again as he picks up Officer Chen's gift first, curiously squeezing the package and feeling the soft flexible contents - _Fabric?_ \- before taking care as he peels away the paper. 

He finds a pair of white socks with little objects patterned all over them in every color of the rainbow inside. "Oh, these are cu-... Oh my goodness." Connor laughs as he realizes the pattern across them is in fact simple drawings of single color dildos, buttplugs and vibrators. "I can't believe she gave me these."

He can hear and _feel_ his human laughing next to him. "You like 'em?"

 _There's no point lying._ "I kind of love them."

"'Course you do, you little hornball." Hank pats Connor's upper arm and presses another kiss to his hair as he folds the socks neatly again, laying them on the table before picking up the smaller of Nines' and Gavin's gift... _A box, slightly flimsy... No special features to help him guess the contents._

He opens the packaging before sliding the paper away to reveal a little cardboard box with 'Thirium Pops' in blue print stamped on the top. Connor can feel his smile grow as he opens the lid to see a ten blue colored lollipops inside. "Oh wow, thank you so much. I heard of these but I wasn't sure where to get them!"

Nines looks pleased with himself, arms crossed behind his back as he informs him. "They're handmade in New Jericho, although be sure to check your filter after having them, they're full of impurities."

Connor nods in agreement, excited, but not wanting to have one of the few pieces of precious thirium candy yet and closes the lid again. _He can't taste but he knows they will satisfy his oral fixation._ "Of course, I'll keep an eye on it." He places the box down on the table and turns to see a curious sleepy Sumo on his way to join them, tail lazily wagging after him. 

He goes to greet their canine companion but Nines has already beaten him to it, crouching down to balance on the tips of his toes with his hand extended and voice friendly. "Hello Sumo, it's been a while since I've seen you."

Connor smiles as he watches Sumo pick up the pace a little before waiting for some scratches from RK900 - Which of course, his friend lovingly supplies. He hears Gavin beside him, sounding a little surprised. "You been here before?"

Nines doesn't take his eyes off Sumo, busy stroking his fur and scratching behind his ears. "Mhmm, I stayed here for little over a week when I was first activated, before my accommodation was ready. I'm unsure if he remembers me or he's simply mistaken me for yourself, RK800."

Connor chuckles. "Who knows, but either way he loves you. He probably knows it's you, you smell of Gavin's house, not here."

"True."

Connor smiles to himself seeing how far RK900 has come since those first days.... No, more like first months. He's so... _Alive_ now.

===

Connor's standing by the sink in the kitchen, plate in hand and tempted to blow air into the mass of bubbles floating atop the water until a familiar deepened voice calls for his attention. 

"RK800."

He's still adjusting to seeing a more intimidating version of himself and the intense expression that hardly ever leaves RK900's features... Tall, posture stiff and still refusing to change out of his Cyberlife uniform. Connor flicks his hands at the water and reaches over for a kitchen towel to dry his hands on before answering with a friendly smile. "Yes?"

The other android's voice stays flat, expression unreadable except a slight twitch in his eyebrows and the flicker to yellow on his LED momentarily as he answers. "I feel unproductive.... Restless. Please give me a task to complete."

Connor clasps his hands together in front of him, trying to help his - hopefully - friend to adjust to such a sudden existence. "Oh. You're bored. Why not watch the television, there can be some fun shows on around this time and there's plenty to choose from."

RK900's scowl deepens - as Connor's learned, in thought, not anger. "No. It is an inefficient use of my time, but thank you for the advice, RK800. Please give me a task I can complete."

He's also quickly learning that RK900 is a very stubborn android when it comes to someone advising to something he doesn't want to. _Lucky he's a deviant..._ Connor looks across Hank's home, already cleaned by himself and he takes a moment to think before answering. "...Okay. Um... Well, I like to cook Sumo's meals from scratch when I can... If you want something to do, I'd appreciate you going to the store and picking up some ingredients for me."

RK900 nods once, short and sharp as he somehow further straightens his posture. "Understood. Please send me the list of ingredients you require."

Connor looks off to the side, not bringing up a recipe and instead tries to piece together one of his own from the various meals he's cooked so far. "So...Beef, carro-"

He's quickly interrupted by the android, voice almost emotionless with an impatient edge. "Sending the ingredients in a message would be more efficient than telling me, RK800."

Connor can't help but wonder if he was ever this annoying in the beginning. _How did Hank ever put up with him?_ He inhales once and sighs as he sends the list over to RK900. The thought of Hank has his cheeks flush without his permission and Connor dips his head in embarrassment, hoping the minor spike in arousal isn't too obvious to RK900. _It's only been a month since he and his Lieutenant have started a relationship, he's still having issues keeping his mind clear of erotic thoughts when he goes too long without sexual stimulation..._

If RK900 does notice, he doesn't voice it and instead begins walking towards the front door. "Thank you. Taking into account for traffic and availability of the items you requested, I should be home in approximately twenty seven minutes."

Connor blinks and pulls himself back together, taking a step towards the other android. "Oh, you can take your time. There's no rush!"

RK900 pauses, LED spiraling yellow and he nods once, eyebrows raised as he informs him. "...In that case, I shall walk. It will give me a better understanding of my surroundings."

Connor pulls a little bit of a face, looking through the window at the grey sky. "That's a long distance to walk..."

RK900 just blinks at him and Connor gets the distinct feeling that the android thinks he's stupid for mentioning it. "I am an android, the distance is of no consequence."

Connor stares at RK900 for a moment, looking between each of the startling blue-grey eyes before giving in. _Let him do what he wants._ "....... Okay. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you." He watches RK900 turn in one smooth movement towards the door, shutting it behind him. Connor sighs and rubs his temple with his fingers, eyes closed. _He hopes RK900 can find himself soon... Annoyance aside, it's sad to see him be so much like a machine._

===

Connor feels a wave of pride for RK900 - Nines - as he watches his friend smile at their Saint Bernard, giving his ears a parting scratch before standing up to nod his head towards the remaining present. "If you would like to open you other present, Connor, then we can drive to Gavin's if you're both ready."

He watches Sumo walk off to nap on the couch again before looking up at his partner, just to check. "Are you ready, Hank?"

"Yep, whenever you are, Con."

He presses a kiss to Hank's lips, then picks up the second and last package, feeling the weight and again there are no hints beneath his fingertips as to the contents. It's heavier than the last package though - much heavier - and Connor lays it on the table to open, not wanting to drop it. He peels the paper off and immediately feels a little tingle of arousal at the suggestive name printed across the top. _Leather And Lace._

Thirium warms Connor's cheeks as he takes off the cardboard sleeve to inspect the contents and he can hear himself inhale at the items inside. He looks up at Nines, eyes flicking over to Gavin for a moment and back again before speaking. "These are perfect, thank you... Both of you. Hank, they bought us some toys~"

It's difficult to keep his excitement contained as Connor looks over the two impact toys nestled inside, picking each out to turn in his hands... The first being a delrin rod much like RK900's own, but with a pattern of white diamond shaped blocks encircling the base of the handle. 

Connor slips his fingers up the length of their new cane and hears Hank chuckle behind him. "Have to break that in soon, hmm?"

 _His insides have gone all fuzzy again... He wants Hank to break him in as well..._ "Yes please, Lieutenant..."

He inhales and slowly pushes the air back out as he gently rests the cane back in the box, then pulls out the second toy, a large, black flogger with leather tails and the same diamond print on the handle. Connor works on pushing aside the feelings crawling inside... _Because there's little more he wants in this moment than to bend over their couch and have Hank punish his ass with it..._

_... But this moment aside, he also really wants to go to his party Nines has planned for them._

He slides his fingers through the tresses, cheeks warm as he beams over at Nines. "Thank you again, these are beautiful... I can't wait to try them out with my Lieutenant."

RK900 smiles, arms folded behind his back. "I'm glad you like them, my Dear. They're from Leather And Lace, a BDSM store Gavin and I frequently visit. Their products are high quality and very reliable... Both of you should come with us sometime, it's quite a large place."

Gavin snorts a chuckle and stretches his back out. "He's gonna be a kid in a fucking candy store... Hope your sugardaddy's ready to cough up the cash."

Reed smirks over at Hank towards the end of his sentence and his partner doesn't wait a second to reply. "Yep, and I bet Nines pays out the ass for your toys, Reed."

Gavin pouts, clearly disappointed that his poke at their Lieutenant fell flat and Nines is quick to confirm. "While I can promise you I don't keep money in my ass, I would say Lieutenant Anderson is right.... Does that make me your sugardaddy, Gavin?"

Reed turns up his nose and glares up at RK900. "Ew. No fucking way, and you're the one who wants to buy them so don't blame me."

"Hmm... True, I do love buying toys to torture you with." Nines moves a hand out from behind his back, then firmly smacks it against Gavin's ass to punctuate his sentence, making the Detective inhale sharply before sighing out a low, pained groan. He squirms a little on the spot, stiffening his expression into a scowl even as his cheeks flush pink.

"Prick..."

Connor's surprised by Reed's reaction to that before remembering Gavin also received a caning last night, Nines' spank to his buttocks must have made his bruises hurt. _He would like to be able to receive bruises..._ RK900 slowly turns away from Gavin, a satisfied smirk on his features when he addresses Hank. "I suppose I'm just overly indulgent."

"No shit." 

Connor chuckles softly to himself at his partner, gathering up the wrapping paper before moving into the kitchen to place it in the recycling, listening to his partners continue their light banter. _Everything's going so well._

He straightens his back and does a slow scan across the kitchen to make sure everything's in order, then goes back into the living room, picking up their overnight bag before smiling to his human. "Shall we go?"

Hank hesitates for a moment and Connor can see a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. "One minute, you forgot something. Let me go grab it."

Connor furrows his brows in confusion as Hank leaves for their bedroom again. "No way, I didn't forget anything. I checked five times, Hank."

He can hear his partner's voice travel down the hall and Connor tilts his head in confusion. "You just wait there, I'll show you."

Connor sighs, placing their bag down again and rests a hand on his hip, waiting to see what he's apparently forgotten... And he doesn't have to wait long before Hank's back with a sizable piece of gleaming smooth metal tucked between his fingers. Connor's cheeks immediately flood with thirium as he recognizes his birthday present from Hank... _His jewel plug._

"Oh..."

His cheeks grow hotter at the interested chuckle from RK900 behind him. "You really are full of surprises, Lieutenant Anderson."

Connor squirms a little as his partner approaches, showing him the jeweled side of his plug in front of their partners. "So, what d'ya think, Con? Wanna take it with us?"

It's a little difficult for him to speak at this moment in time but Connor nods, feeling his thirium pump speed up in his chest cavity as Hank walks up to him with a playful smirk. "Guess I'd better pack it away then."

A hot bolt of desire shoots up Connor's spine as Hank turns him around and starts tugging down the back of his jeans without asking any further questions. He braces his hand against the table and it's difficult to swallow down the whimper building in his throat when he looks up to see Nines gazing at them with approval, his friend making eye contact as one of Hank's fingers starts pressing against his entrance after pushing aside his lace underwear. 

Hank's voice is quiet but gruff behind him. "Oh, look at you all dolled up... Bet you couldn't wait to show us your pretty panties, huh?"

"Mhmm..." His eyelids flutter and Connor rests his cheek on the small, cool table next to his gifts, perking his ass up for his partner to gain better access and he clenches down on himself, lubricating his hole before disabling the process. _He doesn't want to soak his jeans..._

It fills him with the right kind of shame and desire to be pushed around like this without question... Just in front of Nines and Gavin... No one else. He can't hold back a shaky gasp as one of Hank's thick fingers slides inside of him with ease, curling down to stroke across his prostate before tugging down on his rim. Bliss blossoms from the spot, heating his abdomen and his cock twitches from the touch. "Oh, fuck... Hank... Lieutenant."

There's no response except a low chuckle and Connor lets out a breathy moan as his partner slowly works on adding another finger, teasing and prodding a his asshole. A shiver works its way through him and a soft curse from Gavin reminds him again that he's being observed, only fueling the ache between his thighs. 

He swallows hard, voice rough as he forces out a request, wanting to do nothing but submit to his lover's desires. "P-please, Hank? If you keep teasing, I... I won't... Be able to... Calm down..."

He's quickly shushed by his human and Connor whines, resisting to buck his hips forward as the tip of Hank's second finger starts to probe inside of him. "Shhh, just focus on being a good boy for me and don't you worry. I'll help you finish off, Darlin'."

"Y- yes, Lieutenant..." Connor does as he's told, biting down on his lower lip and he moans out as Hank's second finger joins the first, stretching his pucker around them. _It feels so good..._ He loves it when his Lieutenant takes charge, ordering him... 

Connor relaxes and trusts Hank will help take care of him when the time comes, his dick's already throbbing and it's difficult not to reach down so he can pop the button on his jeans... _They're very restrictive like this..._

A soft whimper escapes him as Hank spreads his cheek with his other hand, warmed metal resting against his buttock. Connor licks his lips in anticipation, squeezing his hole around Hank's fingers and they curl in on his prostate in return. It makes his back arch and he pulls in a faux lungful of air at the jolt of pleasure course through him because of it. 

"D'you want your present, Con?" 

He nods fast, humming loudly in confirmation that trails off into a broken whine as his human's warm fingers slip out of his now stretched asshole, a dribble of lubricant trickling down his taint before soaking into his underwear. _He feels so exposed like this... All the attention is on him..._

Connor curls his toes inside of his shoes as Hank starts pressing the thankfully warmed metal against his rim, swirling it and coating it in lubricant before encouraging it inside. He moans out and reaches behind him to spread the cheek not being pulled aside by Hank, giving his partner a better view of his asshole. 

"Good Boy, Con... Come on, you're doing so well... Open up for me."

There's not much he can do to further stretch himself, but Connor pushes back on the plug, eyes rolling back at being on display as his hole is invaded. He continues rocking his hips back and forth, little by little working his way up to the widest point before it slips in with a obscenely wet sound. 

Connor peeks over his shoulder and squirms under his human's watchful gaze as Hank traces the pink daisy at its base, nudging the bulb inside of him. "Perfect. You act like slut and now you also look the part. Who wouldn't want to fuck such a pretty hole?"

His thirium pump skips over a beat at his Lieutenant's words, stomach twisting in knots and Connor pulls in a deep, shaky breath before speaking quietly, eyes shut tight. "T- thank you, Lieutenant."

He sighs hard, face hot as his partner lifts his torso up to lean back against him and finally Hank pops the button to his jeans, fingers grazing over the lace. Connor whines in relief at his cock being freed from his panties and reaches back to grab at his partner's shirt as Hank starts stroking his shaft, expertly using his thumb to stimulate his sensitive glans. "Ha- Hank... Please."

Hank's thigh slips between his and Connor doesn't miss the opportunity to rotate his hips in place, jostling the plug inside of him as Hank slips his free hand up his neck, cupping Connor's throat lightly below his jaw. He lets his partner tilt his head up and Connor doesn't dare open his eyes... Not now... He's so close and he has no idea how he will feel to see Nines' and Gavin's gaze on him like this...

Connor squirms on the spot, gasping out a loud moan as he hits just the right spot with the plug, coupled with Hank squeezing tight up his shaft and over the tip of his cock. Connor swallows thickly and doesn't resist opening his mouth when Hank's thumb brushes up his chin and over his lip. He shivers at the pad of his human's thumb rubbing circles into the flat of his tongue, pulling down on his jaw and making him drool... _He doesn't stand a chance..._

Connor cries out, garbled around Hank's thumb as he hits climax and light static dots his vision for a few seconds as that amazing burst of pleasure washes through him, fizzling out into a warm fuzz over his entire body. He slumps a little in place, eyes closed and panting hard as Hank's thumb slips from his mouth. 

It takes a moment for him to notice the texture of tissue against the tip of his phallus and Connor wonders when Hank did that... He's not entirely sure and in all honesty... He's a little too fucked out to care. 

"Looks like you enjoyed that, Con... I'll be back in a minute, Darlin'." He feels a bristled kiss press to his cheek before the support of his human disappears and Connor reaches blindly for the table before even daring to open his eyes, thirium still staining his cheeks and legs trembling. 

He slowly blinks his eyes open while looking down at the table, then lifts his head to see Gavin, red faced and elbows resting on the table. Connor looks over at RK900 and is met with his friend smirking over at him as he walks behind Connor, running a hand down his back. "Do you mind if I get a closer look at your gift, RK800?"

"O- okay." Connor stammers and another shiver tickles down his spinal column as Nines parts his cheeks to inspect Hank's gift. 

"Oh, it's very pretty... It suits you, Connor." He feels RK900 push on the base a little before tugging up the back of his lace panties. "Lieutenant Anderson was right. You did dress quite nicely for us, my Dear."

"Thank you..." Connor murmurs, still recovering from Hank's surprise and it being viewed by their friends so closely. He feels Nines' hand gently tuck his phallus back into the front of his panties and Connor makes a little sound as RK900 pulls his jeans back into place before doing up his button and fly. 

Gavin exhales a drawn out sigh and Connor looks up, letting Nines continue straightening his clothing. "Well shit... Wasn't fucking expecting that."

Connor lets out a short, exhausted chuckle. "Me neither."

"Lucky prick... You're not even an exhibitionist." Reed grumbles under his breath as he stands up from leaning on the table and Connor watches as the human adjusts the erection in his pants. 

There's a soft chuckle from Nines and Connor looks up, receiving another kiss from RK900, breaking away from it as Hank finishes washing his hands. He smiles at his partner, aware of the toy inside of him and Nines moves aside a little as Hank picks up their overnight bag. "Alright, we got everything now, better get going."

Connor nods and makes his way over to the two large bags containing Sumo's food, toys, blankets, bowls and bed, pulling the straps over his shoulder before waiting for Hank. _He's still a little dazed..._

His partner disappears into the kitchen for a moment, a six pack in hand and he's hardly made it half way to the front door before Gavin's standing in his way. "Nu uh, you're not bringing beer, that shit stinks and we got plenty to drink at home."

Hank sighs, placing the cans on their table and crosses his arms. "What are you whining about now? Since when did you have a fuckin' problem with beer? Tina drinks it every time I seen her at the bar... Which isn't that many times honestly..."

Hank's sentence trails of towards the end but Gavin huffs out in annoyance, frowning at his partner. "It's different in the bar, there's all the other smells and whatever. Beer on its own makes me feel sick, so unless you want me puking up my guts all evening or you wanna take things down to three people this evening, you're not bringing them."

Connor watches Hank shake his head, before throwing up his hands. "Fine, I'll fucking leave them... Please tell me you got some decent drinks at least. No way in hell am I having jagerbombs all night, too old for that bullshit."

Connor tilts his head as the increased level of stress from Gavin starts to level out after Hank agrees not to bring the alcohol and Reed begins stepping back towards the door. "Hey, I can make a decent cocktail if you want, or you can just have some shots. I'm smoking, not really drinking much, so if you want something, tell me at the start cause I'll be too high later."

He can see Hank's lip twitch at the mention of Gavin making a cocktail and Connor will admit, he wasn't expecting the offer either. His partner shrugs and brushes a hand down his beard, hiding the smirk and almost wiping it away before replying. "Something sweet or strong and I'm good."

"Alright." Gavin nods and opens the front door before groaning loudly at the rain outside, and likely the muddy lawn. "Your fucking dog's gonna mess my car and house up..."

"No, he's not." Connor rolls his eyes and pats his thighs as he calls for their companion. "Come on, Sumo. Wakey, wakey. Come on... Good boy!"

He smiles to see their Saint Bernard hop down off the couch, taking a moment to stretch his back before padding over to him. "Come on up. Up."

Connor opens his arms and after a moment of lazy deliberation, Sumo rears onto his back legs to place his paws on Connor's chest, waiting to be picked up. He reaches down and scoops Sumo up with ease, letting him rest his paws over his shoulder. "See? I can carry him to the car, he won't leave mud anywhere and I gave him a bath this morning." 

Gavin raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything except spitting out the word 'Fuck' when he steps out into the rain, followed by Nines, then Connor and lastly Hank so he can lock the front door. He thanks Nines for holding the back car door open and settles their giant canine on his lap once the door's closed again. 

Hank climbs into the seat next to him and Gavin lets out a pained gasp when he flops down into seat, rocking the car. "Goddamnit, fucking forgot. Shit."

Nines chuckles, sliding into the driver's seat and Gavin swats at RK900's hand as the android attempts to muss the Detective's hair. "Is your ass still sore, Gavin?"

"You know it is, motherfucker." Gavin scowls and throws his head back against the rest. "I'm laying down all evening, I'll drag the mattress into the living room if I have to."

Nines hums in thought, the car rumbling to life before they're turning out onto the road. "Our bed's a California king, I doubt we could make enough room for it in the living room now, Gavin." 

"Pft, yeah, 'cause you have no impulse control, dipshit." Gavin turns in his seat to look at them, rain patterning the windows. "Did he tell you? Tincan went and bought a new couch 'cause you guys were coming over."

Connor's mouth falls open and with the addition of Hank's cursing, they both exclaim in unison and disbelief. 

"You what?"

"You fucking what?"

Nines sighs loudly, attention in front of him as he answers. "I simply thought since you were both visiting us more often, we should have more seating available... I'm not going to ask either of you to sit on a kitchen chair while the rest of us can sit somewhere more comfortable. Besides, Gavin and I can take a couch each when we spend evenings watching YouTube. It's not _just_ for you."

There's silence from Connor's lover until he asks incredulously. "You watch YouTube, Nines? I mean, shouldn't be fucking surprised considering your stuck with that Gen Z garbage but what do you watch?" 

There's a light mumble of complaint from Gavin and Nines waits a moment before answering, looking out of his driver side window before making a turn. "Vines mostly, Fails, some memes, but I don't really understand those. They tend to be rather... Chaotic."

Hank replies flatly. "...You watch... _Vines_ ?"

Nines' head almost turns round for a moment and Gavin jabs his elbow into Nines' side. _Androids don't really need to pay as much attention to the road as humans, but Connor would hazard a guess Nines is paying extra attention for the same reasons he does... Hank._ Gavin must be reminding him.

He sees a flicker of a scowl on RK900's face aimed at Gavin before understanding crosses his features and answers. "Yes, they're my favorite thing to watch."

Sumo turns on Connor's lap, wanting to stare out the window as Hank snorts in disbelief. "I can't imagine you watching Vines. That stick up your ass wouldn't let you."

Nines scoffs. "I don't have a stick up my ass... A _dick_ on occasion perhaps."

"Yeah, I have problems believing that too." Hank laughs dryly, reaching over to scratch at Sumo's fur as Nines makes a noise of irritation in his throat. Connor gives Hank a smile, chest filling with warmth as his partner's fingers brush across his own. 

Gavin seems to perk up after a second, nudging his elbow into Nines' side again - with less force this time. "Hey, Nines. Road work ahead?"

RK900's expression quickly brightens and he replies with a serious tone. "Uh, yeah... I sure hope it does."

Hank narrows his eyes and huffs out a short burst of air. "One doesn't prove anything."

Connor takes note of the familiar street, only a few minutes from Gavin's home now and there's a moment of silence before a whirring sound starts up on Hank's side of the car. 

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" 

Connor winces in sympathy as his partner's window starts winding down but his jaw falls open as Connor realizes it's Nines making it go down, Hank battling to stop it going any lower than half way. 

He has to fight the smile threatening to tug at his mouth and whimpers down a laugh as the rain comes through for a few seconds, his partner repeatedly stabbing his finger on the button to go up. Nines apparently feels the short while was enough as Hank blows the rain from between his lips and the window seals itself shut again. He scoffs a single laugh, shaking his head and thankfully Connor can hear a _hint_ of amusement in his voice. "You really are Reed's demon spawn, you mother fucker."

"I feel so much better." Nines sighs loudly in satisfaction, sitting up straighter in his seat as Gavin continues laughing beside him, arms wrapped around his middle for support. 

"This is why I fucking love you. Holy shit. Enjoy your shower, Anderson?" Gavin chokes out between the laughter, patting his hand on RK900's thigh. 

It was only said as humored praise, but he still feels his pump clench a little to hear Gavin say he loves Nines. Connor turns to Hank, extending his arm to smooth down his human's hair while softly apologizing under his breath. "Sorry, Hank... On the bright side, I think Nines is warming up to you."

Hank sighs with a weary grin. "In that case, the son of a bitch can stay cold... Jesus Christ, How'd I get this wet in a few goddamn seconds?"

Gavin manages to wheeze out a: "That's what she said!" between ragged breaths but Hank just rolls his eyes before simply telling Reed to shut the fuck up. The exchange doesn't help Connor fight back the grin edging its way onto his lips but he manages to keep it suppressed... _Unlike Nines._

Connor continues fussing over his human until they're pulling in at Gavin's house and it's back into the rain for all of them, Sumo more than happy to be back on solid ground once Connor places him down. "I suppose I'll go get him set up in the kitchen... And, Gavin? I'm sorry, but I will need to let Sumo out at some point so he can go to the toilet, I'll dry his paws the best I can when he comes back inside though."

Reed tuts and rolls his eyes before giving a wave of his hand. "We'll be too drunk later, as long as he doesn't track shit everywhere we can just clean the mud up tomorrow."

"Okay." Connor agrees, making a note of likely needing to clean the house tomorrow as he looks over their new leather couch sitting perpendicular to the original, the television positioned so everyone can view it. 

He taps his thigh and leads Sumo into the kitchen, letting their Saint Bernard finish sniffing everything as he lays out Sumo's bed, dropping two crumpled blankets over the side. Connor fills up his water bowl and places it on the floor before filling another with dry food and he lays down a puppy pad in the corner. _It's very unlikely to be used but just in case._

He scratches Sumo's back, following their companion as he lays down in his bed and Connor drapes one of the blankets over him with a smile. "Good boy, Sumo..."

Gavin's voice starts growing in volume and it's accompanied by Hank's as the two humans enter the kitchen. "So, what d'you want? I'll get whatever drink you want now so- Is that a fucking puppy pad?"

Connor stands up and nods. "Yes, but he's unlikely to use it. It's just a precaution."

Reed shakes his head and motions Hank over to kitchen side... _To the collection of alcohol._ "I can make something or you can just take a bottle and a glass... Or I can make a pitcher of whatever and you can help yourself..."

He watches Gavin start pulling bottles out, swishing them in his hand and squinting. "I can make a Pina Colada... I think, if I've got a tin of coconut in somewhere... or a Mai Tai... Sex on the beach-"

Hank snorts, lips pursed and Gavin goes on the defense, placing the bottle back down with a loud thud and a red face, grumbling the end of his sentence. "What?! Just take a fucking bottle then, you ungrateful prick... _Fucking try and be nice..._ " 

His partner puts his hands up ad sighs. "Sorry, you're such a miserable hard-ass, it made me laugh. Tell you what, I like pineapple so if one of those drinks has that in it, sign me up."

Gavin narrows his eyes and snatches a couple bottles off the side before going through the fridge. "Fucking lucky it's his birthday, Anderson..."

"Oh yeah, _Reed?"_ Hank smirks and gives Gavin a pat on the back before swiping a bottle of whiskey from the back, placing a glass over the top. "Gonna take this too, might need something stronger." 

"Whatever, just don't drink the house dry." Gavin mumbles under his breath, pouring the liquids into a glass pitcher with ice. Connor looks over the ingredients and concludes the Detective has settled on a Mai Tai. 

Hank shrugs off Gavin's words and he listens to his partner striking up conversation with RK900 as Connor walks over to lean on the counter. He hesitates starting the conversation with what he wants to, but decides to go for it. "Are cocktails your preferred drink, Gavin?"

"Yep."

Connor looks down at the pitcher and fiddles with his collar. "Any particular reason?"

Reed sighs and glances over to him. "You're a nosy piece of shit, aren't you? ... I just have a sweet tooth and I like cocktails 'cause they're sweet... I also don't really care for getting drunk for fun, I'd rather get high. I only drink to get wasted."

"Oh, I see." Connor gives him a little, friendly smile and takes a step for Gavin to pull open a drawer, fishing out a long spoon before stirring the drink. "Are you... Getting high tonight?" 

"Yep, I'm gonna have a glass of this as well though, it's my favorite."

"Okay." Connor nods and takes the pitcher off the counter top once Gavin's finished stirring it, then waits for the human to collect a bottle of water, bag of chips and a packet of cookies before following him through to the living room. He shuts the door behind them and Gavin gingerly lowers himself down on the couch, pressing a button on the remote to continue a playlist on YouTube. _Mac Miller - Dang! playing low on the speakers._

Hank pats the seat next to him on the new couch and Connor smiles, leaning against his partner as Nines disappears into the kitchen, soon arriving back with a blue glass bottle in his hand and two shot glasses. "Shall I pour you a drink?"

"Yes, please." Connor shuffles forward and his seat, looking forward to having some Blue Rush again, especially with their friends. He watches Nines pour a glass for each of them and Connor tips it back with ease, merely feeling himself warm up a little at the impure thirium. 

Nines fills both their glasses and they both tilt back their second shots before Nines licks his lips, pouring just himself another after Connor politely refuses another just yet. Gavin's quick to notice Nines on his third shot inside of a minute and smacks the back of his hand on RK900's thigh, a joint between his lips. "Hey, slow down, dipshit."

RK900 rolls his eyes and drinks the third glass before sitting down next to the Detective, swiftly followed by a hard smack across his thigh in return. Gavin yelps and rubs his leg while glaring up at him. "And turn your limiter thing on or I'm gonna be covered in fucking bruises by the end of the night." 

Nines' LED spins yellow for a moment, then he leans back in his seat, crossing his legs. "It's on, and I don't see how you being covered in bruises could ever be a bad thing, Detective."

Connor can already feel his processors slowing slightly and he rubs a hand over the back of his neck, leaning against his human as Gavin hops up from his seat. "I'm gonna change."

Hank smirks. "Into a better person? Aw shucks, it's the best birthday and Christmas present rolled into one!" 

"Ha ha ha, fuck you, beardy. I'm gonna change my clothes."

Connor watches the human leave and hears a sigh from his own. He tilts his head. "Hank?"

"Jealous, I wanna change into something comfortable." 

Connor stands up and scans for their overnight bag before walking over to rummage through it, pulling out a pair of grey sweat pants. "Here, I packed these for tonight but there's no reason you can't change now." 

Hank pushes himself up off the couch, placing down his drink - full of Mai Tai for the time being - and takes them before giving him a kiss. "Thanks, Con. Be back in a minute."

He's not ready to change yet but he'd rather his partner be comfortable for the evening and he turns his head, able to see both Hank and Gavin changing in the bedroom. He lets his eyes trail over Hank's body, taking his time to stare at his lover's behind before looking at the bruises across Gavin's. _He both wants bruises himself and to perhaps inflict a few on the Detective himself... Though nowhere near the intensity Nines does._

Connor leaves after a moment of observing their humans, sitting back down on the couch and a flutter of lust goes through him at the way it jostles his plug. He sighs quietly, squeezing his thighs together, then leans on the armrest to talk to RK900. "I've been looking forward to tonight, Nines. I don't mind what we do, I'm just so happy to spending time with you, Gavin and Hank on my birthday."

Nines gives him a warm smile, eyes lidded a fraction more than usual. "It's always wonderful to spend time with you, my Dear. I do have plans for later, once we settle... And I see you're getting along better with Gavin."

"Mhmm, I'd like to think so." Connor nods and picks at stray hairs from Sumo stuck to his sleeve. "Oh, Hank suggested that he and Gavin could play 'Never Have I Ever' and we could watch or participate... Only, it requires some experience and neither of us have been deviant that long." 

Nines' LED spins yellow again and he makes an interested sound, slumping off to the side of the couch to mirror Connor's position on the arm closest to him. "That looks like an interesting game, I'd like to play. I'm sure Gavin will join us once he's sufficiently compromised." 

Connor nods, excited and smiles warmly as Hank walks back in, still wearing his button up shirt, but now in a pair of sweats instead of his jeans. He sits down next to him and Connor quickly lays in the other direction, a little contented shiver running down the length of his spine as Hank's arm squeezes around him. _There's nowhere better than being in his human's arms._

Gavin's soon to follow, also wearing a pair of grey sweats and a matching shirt with a pillow in his hand. He lays himself on his side across the couch and slips the pillow beneath his waist, picking up the joint followed by his lighter and toasts it in the air with a grin. "Alright, lets get this party started. Happy birthday, Man."

Gavin strikes the lighter, the end of his joint burning away before reaching over for the television remote, turning up the volume as he holds in the smoke. Nines reaches forward to pour himself another shot and lifts it before bringing the glass to his lips, following Gavin's lead. "Happy birthday, my Dear."

Hank tightens the one armed hug around his shoulders and gently toasts his drink against Connor's before drinking half of its contents, placing it back on the table. He shares a kiss with Connor when he leans back, tongue sneaking out past his lips and Connor whines happily, hand resting on his partner's thigh and allows it to slide down along Hank's inner thigh as they part. "Happy birthday, Darlin'. Let's make it a night to remember."


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare, always stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: very, very short, very vague mention of the abuse in Gavin's childhood.

Gavin takes another drag on his joint, head pillowed on his arm as he goes between watching the music video playing on their television, and Connor giving Anderson a halfhearted lapdance. _Wouldn't be so bad if every time the prick giggled, the weed didn't make the sound phantom echo in his head a hundred fucking times._

They've been drinking, smoking and chatting for a good hour or more now, and he's found out when Connor's drunk he doesn't try and hide his inner slut. Nines should've just bought a chair because Connor's been in Anderson's lap for the past half hour, cheeks now permanently flushed blue from that thirium alcohol shit. 

His partner's got the same hue tinting his cheeks, one leg crossed over the other and slouching off to the side so he can prop his head on his hand, eyes half-lidded and lazily staring at his robo-twin. Nines goes between being a boisterous, annoying piece of shit and almost statuesque when he's drunk... He's the latter at the moment. _That's for the best._

Gavin exhales and puts his joint down, eyelids heavy as his line of sight gets stuck on Connor's ass for way fucking longer than he's comfortable with. Gavin keeps having flashbacks to the guy writhing and moaning at Hank's before they left... _Lucky son of a bitch... He'd love it if Nines - or Hank - did that to him in front of someone... Maybe if they go to a play party soon, his partner might be up for it._

He blinks a few times, trying to gather himself up and with a little effort, manages to push himself upright, wincing at the deep ache that sinks into his ass. _Hurts like a bitch... Good._ Gavin runs a hand over his face, skin feeling a little fuzzier than usual beneath his fingertips and he raises his voice enough to get their attention. "Alright, I'm sick of watching you make out with your little twink, Anderson... Let's play truth or dare before you end up screwing on our new couch."

Hank tilts his head to the side, hands still cupped beneath his android's cheeks and gives them a gentle squeeze, loving the suppressed giggle from Connor as he does it. "Don't be a sour bitch just 'cause you're jealous, Reed."

Gavin snorts and pushes himself up to his feet, noticing Nines' hand graze over his thigh as gets up. "Jealous of what? Giving a pensioner and his whiskey dick a lap dance? Know what? I'm good, thanks."

"My dick's doin' just fine, Reed... And considering I outrank you, you should know I'm not a pensioner."

Reed just rolls his eyes, scratching beneath his shirt and along his side from laying on the pillow. "Whatever, wanna play the game or not?"

Connor leans back on the spot, legs either side of his human's thighs and hands still resting on his broad shoulders as he smiles over at the Detective. "I do!"

"Fucking know _you_ do." Gavin grumbles quietly before making his way to the kitchen. _He's glad he went easy on the amount of bud in his joint... He'd be a fucking potato if he had his usual._ He opens the kitchen door, surprised by the giant bear of a dog inside before he remembers Sumo came with them and Gavin calls out behind him. "I think I got a spinner board from an old game in here, gimme a minute..."

Connor carefully maneuvers himself around on Hank's lap until his back's pressed against his human's soft tummy, a happy whine leaving his throat as Hank's arms wrap around his waist. "Mmmm, Hank, you're so comfortable..."

His partner just chuckles in response and Connor leans his head to the side as Hank presses a row of kisses up the side of his neck, beard bristles tickling across his skin. 

He's lost in the moment, Blue Rush making it so easy for him to forget his surroundings when Nines - who had been looking like he could slip into sleep mode any second - reaches over to pick up Gavin's phone and television remote without a word. 

Connor raises an eyebrow and watches as RK900 goes up on his toes to place the items on the top of a bookshelf before returning to his seat, face expressionless. His LED spins for a few seconds and their music is swiftly replaced by something more suits to his friend's and Hank's tastes. _Metallica - Blackened._

Hank laughs at seeing Nines hide Reed's shit, surprised the guy moved at all considering he'd barely moved an inch in the last half hour. He takes notice of the music change and starts nodding in approval as he recognizes the song. "Fuckin' A, Nines, Fuckin' A."

"Happy to hear you approve, Lieutenant." Nines speaks with his eyes closed and Hank can see the little grin twitching on the corner of his mouth as Gavin starts yelling from the kitchen. 

The door opens again and Gavin steps back through, a twister spinner board in his hand and he grumbles loud enough to be heard over the music as he looks over the couch. "Fucking leave for five fucking seconds and fucking....-"

Gavin lifts the pillow from where he was laying, then runs his hand around the edge of the cushion, seeing if his phone slipped down by accident. He sighs and puts the spinner down before checking to see if he can see the remote anywhere. _Why's he stuck with people that do this annoying shit..._ They might as well have the party by some fucking roadworks if they want to be deafened. It's not even some decent stuff like a bit of Linkin Park, or Twenty One Pilots, or whatever, but he still wouldn't want to listen to it at a fucking _party._

Hank has to hold back the lightly drunken chuckle in his chest at watching Gavin get more and more annoyed with every passing second as he searches around for the bits RK900 put on the shelf. Connor's watching too and Nines' facade slowly starts crumbling as Gavin growls in frustration, looking down by the base of their couch, cursing up a storm at them and the missing items. 

Nines is sure he'd have better control of the expression on his face if he wasn't staring at the mirrored grin from Lieutenant Anderson across the room, and every time the human tries not to laugh, Nines finds it all that much harder himself. He can feel the jostles from Gavin searching fruitlessly beside him and Lieutenant Anderson tries coughing to disguise a second of laughter that breaks free. The sound makes Nines snorts a little as he tries to hide his face behind his hand. 

The movements beside him stop and he knows Gavin's caught on as his partner steps in front of him, looking tired from the cannabis and annoyed because of his own actions. His human squints at him. "Where the fuck did you put it, you plastic prick?"

Nines runs his fingers over his mouth, smoothing out his smile before resting his head on his hand as he feigns innocence, eyebrows raised in concerned confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Gavin?"

Gavin glares at his partner, knowing full damn well the stupid dick's gone and hidden his shit when he was out of the room. "My phone, where the fuck did it you put it?"

He watches the android's lips purse a little as he tries to hide a smile and looks past him to those two on the other couch. "Lieutenant... Connor... Have you seen Detective Reed's phone? He seems to have misplaced it."

Gavin glares over his shoulder as Hank openly grins over at him, looking almost fucking smug as he shrugs. "Shit, you lost your phone? Maybe it's in the car, Gavin. You should go check."

Gavin glares at him, realizing he's not getting any help. "It's not in the fucking _car,_ Anderson, I'm not stupid."

 _If he wasn't high he'd have a better chance of hunting it down..._ He looks over the room and thinks where that dickhead would've put his shit and after a few minutes, he notices the edge of the remote on the very top of his bookcase. 

He scoffs loudly and stomps over to it. "Oh, you pricks think you're so fucking funny, don't you?"

"Actually, yeah." Hank laughs as Gavin stares up at his phone, then looks down before going to step on the shelf of his bookcase and Nines chimes in quickly. 

"That shelf can't bear your weight, Gavin."

Reed whips his head around and snaps. "Well, what the fuck else can I do, asshole?"

Nines watches his partner step on the shelf, followed by a muted crackling as the wood complains and Nines quickly gets up from his spot. He likes to annoy Gavin but he doesn't want to have his human's furniture broken as a consequence. He presses a hand to Gavin's shoulder and pushes him back down. "Wait, I'll retrieve it."

Gavin stumbles a little as he steps off the shelf and when Nines passes him the phone and remote, Gavin snatches them back. "Do that shit again and I'll kick your plastic ass back to Cyberlife."

Nines raises an eyebrow at the... Honestly, non-threatening threat and sits himself back down, pouring out another shot of Blue Rush as he replies. "Consider me deterred, Detective."

Gavin flops down in his spot and a grunt leaves him as caning bruises radiate pain across his ass and thighs. The shock of it isn't great, but the ache afterwards is good, sinking deep into his muscles and he changes their music from their metal shit to DNCE, a smug sense of satisfaction washing through him at the groan from Nines and Hank. 

He puts the phone and remote back on the coffee table before moving the spinner into the middle. _There's no way in hell he's budging from this spot now unless he needs a piss, if those pricks want anything, they can go get it themselves._ He picks up his joint and relights it before taking a couple drags and rests it on the ashtray. 

Connor perks up at the sight of the board and he's excited to try playing this game. _It should be fun._ He turns around on Hank's lap to lean back against his chest and giggles as his human presses a few more kisses to his shoulder before Hank speaks. "Wouldn't have guessed you'd have Twister, Reed. Thought all your generation's games were on VR and shit."

Reed snorts back at him and finally stops glaring. "Yeah, well, I feel sorry for anyone who hasn't tried naked Twister... And before you bust a bolt, Connor, no. I haven't got the full game. That's at Tina's."

Connor sighs, disappointed after running a search for the specifics of this game and he's absolutely interested in Naked Twister. He'll have to retrieve the mat from Officer Chen's or purchase one himself. "Would you be able to ask Tina for the mat, Gavin? I'd love to play it."

"Sure, I'll ask." Gavin's not surprised Hank's horny little bottom-bot wants to have a go... But holy shit would he wheeze at seeing Anderson try it. He'd probably need a hip replacement first. He snorts out a laugh at the thought, then slaps his hand on the table. "Alright. You wanna be hands and feet or colors?"

"Colors." Connor smiles. After running a little simulation in his head, the colors seemed like a more fun alternative since the smaller sections dedicated to each person would be more tension for how far the needle would spin. "I pick blue. Our safeword."

Nines speaks next, pouring out another shot for himself and fills one more for RK800. "Red."

Hank keeps his hand resting on Connor's hip as his partner reaches over to take the shot poured for him and picks. "Yellow."

Gavin nods, making a note on his phone of the colors and pulls the table closer to him so he can lay on the couch again with the spinner in arm's reach. "Guess I'm green... And I'm spinning the board. I don't trust you motherfuckers not to run some pre-construction shit for it to land on me."

Nines rolls his eyes and tips back his shot, slumping into the couch. "Alas. It seems our plans have been thwarted, RK800."

Connor giggles at his friend and decides to play along, voice sweet. "We'll just have to think of something else."

RK900 chuckles softly at the reply and nods. "The needle will land on green eventually, we just have to bide our time."

Gavin rolls his eyes and climbs back on the couch, laying his legs across his partner. "Stop speaking like a fucking relic."

Nines clasps a hand over his human's ankle and gives his leg a light shake. "I'm inebriated. It's a struggle to sift through my word banks and if the words I chose are dated, that's just something you'll have to endure, my Love."

Gavin frowns at Nines calling him that in front of those two, posture tensing as Reed flicks his line of sight over to them, expecting them to mock him for it... _But they don't._ Connor's smile widens for a minute and Hank only pops his eyebrows once in surprise but doesn't voice anything. Gavin continues glaring but relaxes a little more. "Alright, whatever. Let's just play the fucking game."

He flicks the spinner and watches it spin before landing on green and he rolls his eyes. _Of course it fucking landed on him... Why the hell would he get a break?_ "Well, you pricks got your wish. Truth."

There's a moment of quiet thought before Connor reaches out his hand excitedly, leaning over the armrest and still happily seated on his lover's lap. _He's been looking forward to playing this game and has plenty of ideas._ "I have one!"

Hank chuckles at his enthusiasm and brushes his thumb over Connor's hip beneath his shirt, looking over at Nines to see if he's got a suggestion of his own. _Doesn't look like he has._ He listens as Connor leans closer to Reed, still a good five feet away on the other couch. 

"What’s the least amount of time you’ve known someone before you’ve had sex with them?"

Gavin puffs out his cheeks and shrugs. "Shit... I haven't asked for a guy's name before. I dunno, like ten... Fifteen minutes?"

Hank's not in the least bit surprised to hear that and takes a sip of his drink before deciding to fess up. "Honestly, Reed. Same here."

Connor looks over his shoulder with a little shock but only a mock-look of disapproval. "Hank, I expected better from you."

He hears Nines agreeing and Hank takes another mouthful of his drink, licking his lips after the burn runs down his throat. "We're only animals, Darlin'."

Gavin snickers at hearing that, the usual shameful pride radiating in his chest for outing himself as nothing more than a slut. _He bets Anderson only done that once or twice... Unlike him. He'd let a whole club take turns on his ass._ "Damn fucking right."

He only smirks more at Nines shaking his head, a drunken smile crooking up on the corner of his lips and Gavin flicks the spinner again. _Blue._

Gavin snorts out a hard laugh and points a finger over at Connor. "Karma's a _bitch._ My turn. Connor, truth or dare?"

Connor can't stop smiling and straightens up his back, ready for whatever's going to be thrown at him. "Dare."

Gavin quirks his eyebrow and puts all of his concentration into thinking of one good enough for the plastic princess. _Fucking laggy bud brain._ "Alright... I dare you..." Gavin grins at the thought that pops into his head. "To suck my dick."

Hank scoffs, shaking his head as Nines helps himself to another shot with a humored murmur down at his glass. "Predictable as ever..."

"Okay, that's easy enough." Connor just chuckles at the simple dare and gets up from Hank's lap, taking a moment to straighten his shirt before walking the small distance to his friends and settles down on his knees, waiting for Gavin to move into a more appropriate position. _It's a waste of a dare from the Detective, he could ask for fellatio any day. Satisfying his partners makes him happy._

Gavin smirks at the clear disapproval from his partner and Anderson, then sits up with a wince, tugging down his sweatpants just low enough to free his junk before spreading his legs. "Help yourself."

Hank snorts. "Hardly a fucking buffet."

"Shut the fuck up." Gavin snaps over at Anderson, listening to his partner chuckle beside him at the stupid comment and some small, responsible part of Gavin makes note of yet another shot disappearing down Nines' gullet. _Whatever... Like Tincan would listen to him if he asked him to stop anyways._

His thoughts are swiftly interrupted by agile fingers guiding his soft dick into a warm, slick mouth and Gavin forgets whatever the hell he gave a shit about a moment ago. He leans back on the couch, feeling pretty fucking smug about his idea and sighs as Conor suctions around his cock, tongue massaging against his glans. He curses under his breath, cock swelling at the attention and slumps further down on his seat. 

Connor keeps his hands resting on Gavin's thighs for support and purses his lips around the base of Reed's cock, suctioning up his shaft before lowering back down again. It's been a while since he last had Detective Reed's erection in his mouth and getting a new analysis is wonderful... He doesn't get enough chances to have fun with Gavin... _Although he isn't blind to the fact this is just Gavin getting off on having a power trip over him..._

 _...But that's okay because Connor noticed a little flaw in the Detective's plan and he's not above taking advantage of it._ He holds back a smile as he presses wet kisses to the Detective's shaft, trailing them up the underside before kissing over the head, tongue nudging against his slit. Pre-ejaculate coats his tastebuds and Connor firmly massages the flat of his tongue against the glans before lowering his head down again, listening to Gavin's breathing grow rougher as his cock slips into his throat. 

He loves performing oral... The solid heartbeat throbbing against the walls of his throat... The odd rutt up against his face and of course the constant leak of precum into his mouth. Connor would be happy to continue servicing the Detective until he was pinning his head down again... _Just like the taxi._ It made hot shivers roll down his spine when Gavin gripped his hair, face pushed flush against his crotch as he came...

But Gavin is being nothing short of a supercilious ass... _So Connor's not going let him have the pleasure of it._

He waits until Gavin's fully erect and hips bucking up in rhythm with the bobs of Connor's head, then slowly suctions a kiss up the tip before standing up. He enjoys the look of flushed confusion on Gavin's face as his cock lays wet and hard against his stomach. He pants with weak annoyance in his voice. "Where the fuck are you going..?"

Connor smirks and gives a light shrug as he swipes his thumb across the corner of his mouth. "You said to suck your dick... You didn't specify for how long."

Gavin lets out a frustrated groan. "You bitch..."

Hank laughs at his partner's revenge on that cocky smartass and slips his hand across Connor's hip as he sits back onto his lap with another shrug at Reed's insult. He runs his hand down Connor's thigh and watches as his partner leans toward him before seeming to realize something, biting down on his lip as he sits up again. _Fuck it._

"Well played, Con." He pulls his partner in for a quick kiss and his chest warms at the surprised noise in Connor's throat, trailing off into a happy whine before pulling back. _They're all switching and swapping now... No reason for Connor to feel guilty about sharing a kiss after... That._

Nines chuckles to himself, cheeks now permanently hot from the amount of impure thirium crowding his systems. _It was quite a nice view he had of Connor fellating his partner... It's a shame it had to end... But worth it for the dumbstruck expression on his human's face._ Nines continues the quiet laughter in his throat. "Well, Love... I do believe you fucked up."

"Not gonna help me out, Tincan?" His partner looks up with his usual glare but Nines can see the playful glint in them... _He has decidedly beautiful eyes... Olive green... Very rare... Roughly two percent of the population... It suits him. Unique, striking eyes for a unique, striking person..._ He quickly remembers the question aimed at him and inhales before answering with a simple... 

"No." _Gavin can endure the consequences of his arrogance and stupidity... He might even enjoy it a little... Nines certainly will._ His partner tuts and yanks up his sweatpants with a frustrated groan, giving his phallus a rub through the gray fabric. 

"Fine, but if it doesn't go down soon, I'm gonna jerk off and make you all you assholes watch."

Hank sighs purposefully loud and wraps his arms around his android's waist, voice full of mock-concern. "Haven't you tortured Con enough... Have some fucking mercy."

Gavin fake laughs at Anderson and sticks his tongue out before moving back onto his side, propped on his pillows again. _If he hadn't already got a blowjob from Nines earlier he might make more of a fuss... But he can get off on this punishment if he has to._ "Ha fucking Ha and if this board lands on me again I'm gonna find an app or something instead."

Nines mumbles under his breath, below the range of Gavin's hearing. "You should've used one in the first place..."

He can hear a soft hum of agreement from Connor as Gavin flicks the spinner again. It lands on yellow and Nines turns to face his friends with a smile. "Hank. Lieutenant Anderson." 

He quickly corrects himself and Connor's partner shakes his head with a laugh. "Just. Fucking. Hank. We're drinking, fucking and playing truth or dare. Just call me Hank, Nines."

 _Well... When he puts it that way... They have forgone formalities in most other areas..._ He may as well use the Lieutenant's first name outside of work. "Very well. Hank, truth or dare."

"Fuck it. Dare... And not one where I have to move. I'm old and comfortable."

Nines smiles at the Lieutenant's humor, humming in thought for a few seconds before he gets an idea. _This ought to be amusing._ "Okay. Hank, tell me something you think will turn me on."

Hank noisily lows a puff of air through his lips and lifts up a hand. "Aw, come on... I dunno what'll get your sadistic ass up. Uh, choke me? I know you like that shit."

Nines leans forward with a playfull disappointed expression. "At least say it like you mean it, Lieutenant."

Hank rolls his eyes, then feels Connor's arm wrap around him protectively, a cheek pressed to his hair. "Noooo. No one's choking Hank."

Nines looks at the moody pout on Connor's face and wonders if he'd be capable of such an expression... Perhaps, if his pride would allow for it. "I have no plans to do such a thing... But, Hank, say it with a little more..." He struggles to find the right word in his inebriated state and settles on the closest one. "... Seduction at least. 

Hank holds eye contact with Rk900 and makes sure to lay the sarcasm on thick. "Oh Nines, please, choke me. Wring my fucking neck."

Gavin snorts out a plume of smoke as he laughs and ends up being the one choking for a few seconds. He takes a sip of his drink and Nines' LED stops flickering red, landing back on his usual drunk yellow as he turns back to Hank. "Well, I'm sure it's no surprise that failed to arouse me but I'll accept your attempt."

"Yeah, I think I can live with that." Hank chuckles and reaches over for his drink and Gavin hits the spinner again. _Green._

"Damnit."

Nines smiles over to his partner. "Truth or dare?"

Gavin puts down his joint and runs a hand down his face before sighing. "Dare."

Nines could pretend he hasn't been mulling the thought over as a treat for his predecessor... But after Gavin's perverted dare and Hank's lack of effort in the last one, he doesn't wait to give Gavin his dare. "Excellent choice. I dare you-" Nines elegantly points a finger towards their friends. "- To kiss Lieutenant Anderson for two minutes, with tongue, and if you stop before the timer's up, I shall refresh the clock and you can start again."

He smiles over to his partner, hearing the pained groan from Hank to the side and Gavin slumps in his seat, glaring at Nines. "I want something else..."

"No. You chose dare. I gave you one, now complete it."

Gavin frowns with a groan before attempting to escape once more. "What's the forfeit?"

Nines smiles sweetly and gives his human's thigh a firm squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the fabric. "Something worse than just doing what you're told, Detective Reed. Now go and kiss your superior like a good boy for me."

Gavin groans again, glaring down at the ground but he can only imagine what punishment Nines will dish out... _Probabaly withhold sex for a fucking month._ He can hear Anderson voicing his own complaints as Gavin grumbles. "Fine. Whatever, asshole."

He braces himself to stand up and wobbles a bit from the weed before sitting down next to Hank, Connor hopping off his lap to go sit beside Nines with an eager expression, brown eyes wide and staring intently. _Fucking creep..._

Nines tucks an arm around his prototype, bringing him closer and speaks across their link as their human's glare at each other. _"Do you like your gift, my Dear?"_

Connor flushes, nodding as he leans into Nines, eyes still trained on their partners. His stomach's fluttering with excitement and Connor spares a moment to clench down on his plug, gyrating his hips on the spot for relief to his excitement... _But all it does is fuel it._ "Mhmm..."

Gavin takes a deep breath and huffs it out, not knowing where the fuck he should begin. _Fucking Hank's one thing... Kissing is another._ His nose is still wrinkled in disgust as he shrugs grumpily, waiting. "Well? You gonna fucking do it?"

"Like I even want to... Fuckin' androids plotting shit against us."

Gavin scowls over to his partner again, mouth open to agree with Hank before Nines cuts him off. "Ah! No stalling. Complete your task." 

Gavin closes his mouth and slowly tears his glare away from Nines before making eye contact with Hank looking just as annoyed as he feels. He wets his lips out of habit, closes his eyes and makes a noise of complaint in his throat before leaning forward, then stops as Anderson's beard brushes against his face, instantly reminding him who it is. 

He pulls back and scoffs loudly. "Ugh, I can't even pretend you're someone else because of your fucking _beard!_ Do you even own a razor?"

Hank sits back straight in his seat and raises an eyebrow at Reed's bullshit. _He's not the only one being tortured by this and if Gavin wants to be a little bitch and complain, he'll play along._

"At least I can grow a fucking beard, I don't know anyone else who goes out of their way to have a five o clock shadow as their look of choice. Did you even finish puberty, Reed?"

Gavin snorts at the insult and crosses his arms. "Ha Ha. You started menopause yet fuck knuckle breath?"

Hank holds his hands out, palms up and lets out a confused laugh. "What the fuck is fuck knuckle?"

"Bend over! I'll show you!"

Hank's readying his comeback when Nines butts into their conversation again, giving a little more incentive. 

"I'll start doubling your time every ten seconds you delay completing your task. One... Two..."

Gavin curses under his breath, knowing Nines will carry out his shitty threat and roughly gestures with his hand for Hank to come closer. He may be a glutton for punishment but not _that_ kind of punishment.

Hank knows his partner's gonna be watching them like a goddamned hawk... He's been fucking obsessed with what he and Reed got up to while they were away. _Could be worse. Maybe. Somehow..._

He closes his eyes and can feel Gavin's nose screw up when their lips meet... And honestly, it's just a fucking kiss. Not much different from any in the past... _On the upside with them kissing, Gavin can't say anything to piss him off. Everything has its perks._

Gavin grumbles low in his throat and winces as Hank tilts his head, lips parting against his and soon after, Gavin can taste whiskey. He keeps scowling with his eyes closed, wanting to make it as obvious as possible he's not happy with this shitty dare... _But it could be worse..._

The weed makes everything a little foggier, fuzzier. He feels the sour expression start to melt off his features and Gavin's mind starts focusing on the feeling around his mouth... _Hank's beard is kinda soft... It's nice... Even when it catches on his own stubble. His mouth's warm... Wet..._ The guy's tongue slips across his own and Gavin can taste the whiskey on his breath... _It's not a bad taste._

Hank finds it easier to relax into once Gavin's stopped being a stubborn idiot and cups a hand at the back of Reed's neck, keeping him in place as he deepens their kiss. _It's been a while since he's smoked weed and it's strange to taste it again after so many years..._ Gavin's got surprisingly soft lips and Hanks smirks a little as he gently closes his teeth over one, earning a slow inhale from Reed before he leans against Hank. 

He has to hold back rolling his eyes because as fucking usual, Gavin was just putting up a fight for the sake of fighting... Gavin's nowhere near as annoying when he's like this... Quiet and yielding to him. _Well, maybe not completely yielding._ He feels Gavin gingerly bite down on his tongue in response, but it's not in anger and Hank's never been against a little biting during a kiss.

Gavin feels the hand resting on the back of his neck brush upwards, sending tingles across his sensitive skin and he can't help a weak groan as the guy grabs a handful of his hair. It's nowhere near as tight or aggressive as Nines would do it, but Gavin still feels that thing inside of him melt at the controlling tug on his scalp as Hank moves his head back and to the side. _Fuck..._

Hank exhales a single, silent chuckle from his nose and pushes his tongue against Gavin's, coaxing him forward until he can bite down on his tongue again. His teeth graze over the muscle and Hank puts down just a touch more pressure, hearing Gavin's breath hitch again before a hand grabs at the side of his shirt, pulling at the fabric. 

Connor's completely engrossed in his partners' display, staring through half-lidded eyes, his pants now uncomfortably tight. He felt a little guilty at first... Neither Hank or Gavin seemed to enjoy their exchange... But Connor's been running scans for arousal and that first spike from Gavin made his thirium pump flutter. 

He can't stop squirming, the second knuckle joint of his forefinger wedged between his teeth as he tries to make the plug still nestled inside him move. Connor watches Hank tug at Gavin's hair again and the whine elicited from him sends a wave of hot arousal swirling in his abdomen. 

He can't help but wonder what their partners would do if they were alone... He fantasizes about Hank guiding... _No,_ yanking Gavin's head down until he's level with his crotch, commanding the Detective to perform oral on him. _Certainly not because Connor loves that so much himself..._ What he wouldn't give to see them being intimate. Hank looks so confident and in control... Gavin, pliant. 

Connor sighs hard again, face hot and imagining Gavin's lips stretched around his partner's girth before Nines silently interrupts him. 

_"It's been five minutes, Connor. I should likely tell them that they can stop now."_

Connor whines in his throat but Nines is right... If they wait much longer, Hank and Gavin might be even more irritated that their time was extended without notifying them. _"Okay..."_

He feels Nines lean down and cup his cheek, turning Connor's head to kiss him and a shiver crawls down his spine to be kissing Nines while Hank kisses Gavin. _He wants them all to be together and it's almost dizzying that it's coming true..._

_"I'm sure you'll have future opportunities to watch our humans entangle themselves in one another, my dear voyeur."_ Nines' voice travels over their link, lightly teasing him before his friend speaks aloud to their partners. 

"You can stop now."

Gavin's mind snaps back into place upon hearing Nines' voice and he leans back, snatching away Hank's hand from the nape of his neck with a relieved groan, pretending to lightly spit with his tongue between his lips. "Thank fuck that's over."

Nines raises an eyebrow at his pink-cheeked human, now busy wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and decides to let him know about the adjustments made to their dare. "Oh really? Because that was actually over five minutes but after two, you were so invested in this that we couldn't bring ourselves to stop you."

"You fucking what? That wasn't the dare, you asshole!" Gavin growls over to his partner and scoffs at the sparkly-eyed look from Connor, dick pitching a tent in his jeans. _Hopefully his own chub will go unnoticed in his sweatpants... Fucking plastic pricks always finding ways to out him._

Hank just sighs and rolls his eyes at Reed acting like the world's ending again. _He's too old for this shit. What's Gavin so goddamn scared of? Love cooties?_ He settles back in the cushions, sparing a look at the androids. "So much for following the rules, huh?" 

"We were only trying to be considerate, Lieutenant." Nines looks way too fucking pleased with himself but Hank can't help loving the look on Connor's flushed face. _Bless him._

Gavin grumbles _Bullshit_ under his breath and pushes off of his seat, waving his hand for Connor to move his plastic ass. "Go on, take you and your boner back to Anderson. Hope you got an eyeful cause that shit ain't happening again."

Connor only smiles back, not upset in the slightest by Gavin snapping at him... _He can see the Detective's arousal clear as day._ Connor gets up as requested, feeling Nines' hand brush across his back as he leaves and sits back on his Lieutenant's lap, draping an arm around his shoulders before sharing a kiss with him. 

It's a struggle to keep his arousal from consuming him and Connor whines as Hank nips down on his lip. _He so badly wants to have Hank inside... To ride him until he can't think anymore... If he could have anything, Connor would have all of his partners inside of him and just let himself melt beneath their touch..._

...But Nines soon speaks, interrupting the fantasy in Connor's head and with a groan, he tries to forget about the ache gnawing at him. He turns to find Gavin's already spun the board again, the plastic arrow resting over red. _Nines._

"Truth, because I'm intelligent."

Nines says it with such a smug tone, even Connor can't help a little eye roll as Gavin scoffs harshly, narrowing his eyes up at RK900. "You think you're so much better than us, don't you?"

Nines merely shrugs, reaching for a shot of Blue Rush already sitting on the table. "I'm currently the most advanced android in production. I'm worth a lot of money, I was designed to be physically attractive and my processors are state of the art. My intelligence and capabilities far exceed those of Connor's and he's smarter than the two of you combined. So yes, I am better than you."

Connor's eyebrows shoot up at the explanation and Hank snorts in disbelief beside him as Gavin just stares up at his partner. "Holy fucking shit... You conceited cunt, you really do think you're that great!" Gavin shakes his head before a grin slowly works its way onto Gavin's face. "Alright, _Mr fucking intelligent,_ tell Hank and Connor what happened the first time you bit me properly."

Nines' expression sours slightly, jaw offset and almost pouting as he slumps back in his seat, eyebrows pulled together in annoyance. "...This is unfair."

"You made your fucking choice, smartass. Tell them."

"It was unexpected." Nines continues with his petulant expression - which Connor's certain he learned from the Detective. 

"Tell them!"

Gavin doesn't hide the smirk on his face as Nines lets out a pained sigh, arms crossed over his chest. "During my first sexual encounters with Detective Reed - or anyone for that matter - I did not allow myself to become erect during a scene... I decided to allow penile tumescence for the first time while in scene with Gavin and I wasn't prepared for how my heightened arousal would impact on certain things... I hadn't bitten anyone before and I didn't realize the extent of my blood kink at the time and Gavin did not warn me that he was going to-"

"He came in his fucking pants."

A small huff of laughter leaves Hank and Connor would suspect, much like himself, Hank's finding Nines' reaction to be more amusing than the truth itself. There's a low groan of disapproval in Nines throat as he narrows his eyes at Gavin. "I hate you so _very_ fucking much right now."

Gavin only laughs back at his partner, grinning wide as he mock-bites at the air, then makes an over the top come-face, a strangled groan leaving him before falling back against the cushions, bursting out in laughter at Nines' annoyance.

Gavin can't stop laughing, the weed leading him into a giggle fit. _Seeing nines pissed off like that is fucking priceless._ He wipes a hand over his face and barely hears Nines reply with a glint of threat in his voice. 

"Shall we test to see if that still happens, Detective?"

Gavin doesn't have any warning before Nines is laying on top of him and Gavin squirms as his partner's nose brushes along his neck before planting down kisses, teeth only grazing him. It sends tingles down his spine and Gavin can feel the plastic fucker chuckling, air blowing across his now wet skin as he lays open-mouthed kisses along his throat. 

He tries to hold back giggles at the attention being given to his hypersensitive skin and complains "That's kissing, you fucking dipshit! Get off of me!"

Hank can't help a smile at seeing those two idiots be sweet for a change. He's only seen glimpses of them not treating each other like trash and he chuckles as Nines wraps his arms around Gavin, hugging Reed as the guy halfheartedly attempts to wriggle away. 

"Wow, so you two _can_ refrain from ripping each other's throats out?" 

Connor's thirium pump is full of warmth and he watches, dewy-eyed at their teasing until he hears nines' muffled response against the Detective's skin. "Oh... I wouldn't know about that."

There's a second's pause before Gavin cries out, fingers digging into Nines' shoulder as his body arches up against RK900's. Hank sighs around a laugh, picking up his drink. "Guess I spoke too soon."

Connor smiles and gently leans into his Lieutenant, tilting his head enough to press kisses beneath Hank's ear, voice soft. "I won't bite, Lieutenant... I promise~."

His partner hums softly in response and the arm around Connor's waist tightens, holding him close as he continues trailing kisses along his human's warm skin. He, again, writhes on the spot a little, trying to jostle Hank's gift as his hand brushes up and down Connor's back, hitching up the bottom of his shirt. _It feels wonderful across his sensors..._

Gavin hisses through his teeth as Nines bites him for the third time, the android's crotch grinding down into his hip as he laps across the wound, and Gavin knows if he lets it go on, Nines is gonna get all.... _Well, the way he gets when he's horny and drunk... Bitey and scratchy and dragging him onto all fours._ As much as his cock fucking aches for that right now, his ass still isn't ready for the punishment it'll receive. _He's almost fully healed from Nines' assault and he doesn't want to go back to square one._

Gavin juts his shoulder up and leans away best he can with the android pinning him down. "Hey, fucking quit it. You're getting all feral on me!" 

Nines grumbles a complaint in his throat, comfortable laying across his human but allows himself to be maneuvered back into a sitting position, eyes trained on the little trickles and smudges of blood on his pet's neck. It's not the clearest analysis since he's inebriated... But it's still a thrill to taste such priceless fluids on his tongue.

His partner groans, cheeks flushed as he spins the board again and Nines helps himself to one more sample of Gavin's precious scarlett, leaning forward to swipe his tongue across the deepest bite on his neck. He delights in the shudder it forces from Gavin before his partner's shooing a hand at him, shoulder hunched to hide his throat. _Shame..._ Nines pours himself another shot and in the very back of his mind, he entertains what would happen to his bitch had he been given the opportunity to continue. _And what pretty images they are._

Gavin watches as the arrow spins around, finally landing on blue and relights his joint while he asks. "Hey, Connor, truth or dare?"

Connor brings his face away from his partner's neck after one more parting kiss. "Truth, please."

Hank keeps his hand tucked up the back of Connor's shirt, thumb brushing over his shoulder blade and chuckles at a thought. "I got one for you, Con. What's the least sexy thing I've done to turn you on?"

 _Honestly, Connor feels he should pretend it took longer to think... But he already knows something Hank does that arouses him..._ The Blue Rush helps give him a little confidence and Connor's cheeks heat up further as he explains. "I like it when you lick your fingers after eating sometimes..."

Hank snorts a chuckle at the reply and decides to tease his android a little. "I'm taking cutlery everywhere from now on."

He smiles wide as Connor whines his name, sounding disappointed and he keeps going. "Gotta eat my pizza with a goddamn fork now 'cause my boyfriend has to make everything dirty."

Connor whines again, clinging to him and Gavin groans, exhaling a puff of smoke. "Ah...Pizza. I want pizza now."

Nines raises his eyebrows and finishes pouring another shot before smiling over to his human. "I'll order you a pizza, my love... On the condition that _I_ choose the toppings."

Gavin takes another drag on his joint and as much as he should be wary, the munchies screech at him to say yes, fuck the consequences. He nods, voice rasping as he tries to hold in his smoke. "Fuck it. Deal."

Nines closes his eyes to place the order, taking far longer than usual and frowning whenever someone speaks, distracting him from his task. He manages to place the order for a pizza, triple checking everything before opening his eyes. "It'll be here in approximately forty-five minutes."

Gavin mock-sobs and sighs as he spins the board again. "So fucking long... Hank, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Gavin gives the androids a chance to suggest something but patience isn't his strong suit. "Alright. What's the kinkiest shit you've done?"

Hank laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever the fuck I've done since you two perverts came along."

Gavin rolls his eyes, taking one more hit before placing his joint down. "Okay, fair. How about, what's the kinkiest shit you _want_ to do?"

Hank could say Gavin can't ask a new question but instead, he sighs and inhales through his teeth in thought as Connor's attention on him doubles. _He's really not kinky like them... But he does like fucking around somewhere semi-public with as little risk as possible... He's been interested in restraining Connor again... He does like the confidence he gets when he dominates Connor._

"Shit, I don't know... A fucking blowjob under my desk or something."

Gavin groans, smoke trailing from between his lips. "Laaaaaame."

"Jesus fucking christ, okay, give me a minute... Unlike you three, I don't spend every waking second thinking about getting dicked down or choked out or-"

Hank's sentence gets interrupted by Nines piping up as he pours himself yet another shot. " _I_ don't think about either of those things..." He caps the bottle and smiles up at him. "I _do_ however spend a considerable portion of my day thinking about how I can punish Gavin for his inevitable future...Uh..."

Connor waits, giving his friend a chance to finish his sentence before making a suggestion. _Nines has drunk a lot of their Blue Rush._ "Insubordiations...?"

Nines makes a noise of approval in his throat and nods. "Yes... You don't like following my orders, do you, my Love?"

"Nope." Gavin pops the 'p' at the end and smirks over at his partner before taking the bottle of blue booze away from him. "And you've had enough of this shit. You're forgetting words again."

Nines frowns, not happy about restrictions being placed on him and holds out his hand. "I don't think so... Give that back, please."

Gavin chuckles and hides the bottle behind his back. "No."

Nines sighs in annoyance but doesn't move, not wanting to take it by force. "I know you're a glutton for punishment, my Love, but I would like that back."

"Thought you just said you liked it when I don't do what I'm told?"

Nines holds his hand out again, not wanting to entertain his human with an answer. "Give."

"I'm not a fucking dog." Gavin scoffs, glancing down at his partner's outstretched hand and fighting the urge to do as he's told because Nines' patience only stretches so far.

"You're my bitch and that's close enough... Besides, if I were addressing you like a dog, I would've said drop, not give... Now _drop_ or I'll ban cannabis from this household."

Gavin groans and gives the bottle back again, slapping the side of the glass into Nines' palm. _He's not risking shit with that threat._ "Fine, have the fucking bottle back and blow your circuits, see if I care... And you, Hank, answer the thing."

Hank groans and rubs a hand down his face. _Persistent son of a bitch... He was hoping Reed had forgotten._ "Shouldn't you be a bit more mellowed out, Reed? Never seen someone smoke that much weed and still be this fucking annoying."

Gavin chuckles to himself and downs the last of his Mai Tai before washing it down with water. "I been smoking weed since I was, like, fourteen, I need better shit than this to be outta action."

 _Over twenty years consistently smoking pot... No wonder he's so damn jumpy._ Hank shakes his head, muttering. "Too young..."

Gavin can't argue with that... _But he needed something to blot shit out and at least weed's a lesser demon to him than cocaine is. Fifteen years clean and it's still a fight. A fight he's winning._

"Yep, now fucking come on, I'm curious."

Nines seconds. "I'm also curious about your fantasies, Lieutenant."

Hank sighs hard and gives up. "Fucking fine. If there wouldn't be hell to pay, because the world actually has consequences and shit... I'd bend Connor over my desk and show everyone the pretty noises I can fuck outta him."

"Haaaank." Connor's cheeks flare hot and he buries his face in the crook of his partner's neck with a weak squeal. _That sent thirium straight to his cheeks and between his legs..._ "This is getting unbearable... You're all teasing me..."

"But you are so fun to tease, my Dear." Nines chuckles softly as he slumps back into the couch, his line of sight drifting down to his prototype's crotch being tented once again. _He loves watching Connor deny himself after becoming aroused... It must be very frustrating... and for himself, entertaining._

Connor whines in his throat and reaches down to rub over the front of jeans before sitting up again, hand clenched on his thigh as Hank brushes a hand up and down his back. "Sorry, Con... But I'm just telling the truth... Might have to tie your ankles to the legs of my desk so you can't try and wriggle away."

Connor groans under his breath and squirms on his partner's lap. _The plug inside of him isn't helping matters either..._ He's halfway to asking for some help before Nines puts forward an offer. 

"I'll make a deal with you, my Dear. If you wait until the end of our evening, I'll perform oral on you."

Connor sighs, so badly wanting relief now... But waiting would be worth it for Nines to go down on him. He hesitates for a moment, then nods weakly, knowing RK900 is likely to torment him further for his amusement until the time comes... "Okay, I'll wait... Thank you, Nines."

Nines smiles at his predecessor but turns his head as Gavin asks beside him. "...Do I get one?"

"You received one earlier."

Gavin frowns and pouts a little, looking disappointed. "Yeah, but... I didn't get to finish."

"Due to your own impatience for the act. Connor, however, is going to wait like a good boy and he'll be treated for it... Don't worry, I'll let you watch and you can use your hand." Nines smiles sweetly, wondering why his pet seems to be under the illusion that he would ever pass up the opportunity to deny him for the sake of it. 

Gavin scoffs harshly, crossing his arms and glares across the room. "Always fucking leaving me out... You three enjoy your fuckfest yesterday?" He throws a sarcastic smile at Hank. "Hope your ass still hurts after your little Nines and Con Con dom las-"

Gavin's mood immediately lifts at realizing the fucking lump of gold he just tripped over and starts laughing until tears are prickling his eyes. "Oh my fucking god. Condom... Condominant... Connor Dom. I'm fucking dying!"

Connor openly glares at the Detective, unimpressed and arousal certainly washed away as Gavin doubles over himself struggling for breath. He feels Hank shake a little beside him and lets out a low gasp of disbelief at his partner fighting back a smile. They make eye contact and Hank shrugs weakly, cheeks rosy and lips quivering. "I'm sorry. It's not funny."

Of all the people he expected not to stoop to Gavin's level, it was Nines and he's sorely mistaken at his friend's wheezing silently in the corner, wrist in front of his face in an attempt to hide his grin. It takes a few seconds of RK900 silently laughing before he snorts loudly and it only pushes Gavin further into his fit, practically screeching the words: _"You sound like a fucking pig!"_ with the remainder of his oxygen. 

Connor taps his fingers on his own leg and bites down on his tongue for a moment. He knows retaliating at Gavin will be pointless and instead goes for his so-called friend. "At least my name isn't that of a literal bitch arr- _canine_ -hundred."

Nines' laughter fizzles away with a frown and Connor feels happy with himself as Gavin laughs at Nines instead. "HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS THAT?!"

Nines rolls his eyes. "Thank you for being so mature in your response, Connor... Although, I would rather have my name be likened to that of an animal than a prophylactic."

Gavin's face has gone red by this point and both Nines and Connor look at him as he all but cries. "You two are so salty, you're gonna fucking rust!"

Nines raises an eyebrow before looking at his predecessor. "I think we forget the true enemy, Connor... How about we drag Detective Reed outside and spitroast him on the lawn?"

Connor highly doubts Nines is being serious but it's hard to deny liking the thought of doing that to Gavin... Working out both his frustrations that have built up over the evening, and getting a little revenge on the Detective... _He wouldn't be against it._ "Sounds good to me."

Gavin gets a small jolt of excitement down to his dick at the threat but he still laughs, starting to get a little air back into his lungs after the laughing fit. He coughs once, wiping the tears stuck to his eyelashes before making a confused noise as nines' hand grabs around his ankle. 

"You take his hands, I'll take his feet."

Nines has no intention of taking Gavin outside, but it's still fun to pretend. Gavin tries to pull his foot back but Nines tightens his grip a little, very conscious of the power he's putting out without his limiters on. He pretends to ignore Connor's chuckled refusal to participate and gives his partner's leg another tug. 

Gavin quickly sobers up and warns. "Nines, you pick me up and I'll fucking barf on you. I mean it."

 _It wouldn't be the first time that happened with Gavin... He still vividly remembers the first time he tried to facefuck his human and triggered his gag reflex... Thankfully that's not an issue anymore. He made sure to teach Gavin how to do his job properly... No use in owning a faulty toy._ Nines relinquishes his grasp and pats Gavin's calf with a chuckle. "You're so fun to tease, my Love."

Connor laughs softly, arm around his Lieutenant's shoulders and decides to mention. "I could lift you, Hank."

Hank swallows the mouthful of his drink, then shakes his head. "Don't even think about it. I'm too old for that shit, you'll pull or break something."

Connor rests his lips against Hank's hair and presses a kiss to him with a smile before turning to Nines with a grin. "I could pick _you_ up, Nines."

Nines raises his eyebrows and flashes Connor a serious look. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Why?" Connor keeps smiling innocently at his friend. _Just because he's not as strong as Nines, that doesn't mean he can't lift Nines' weight. He'd lose in a tug of war but Nines' weight is below what would damage his joints._

"Because, if you try to pick me up, I will throw you through the window."

 _He shouldn't push Nines any further...But... It's fun._ "How are you going to throw me with both of your feet off of the floor?"

Gavin rolls his eyes at Connor trying to get one up on Nines but just in case they decide to start shit, he mumbles, reaching over for his water bottle. "Please don't break my house."

Hank smirks a little and can't help a playful poke at his partner. "Yeah... They're good at breaking shit... Aren't you, Connor?"

Connor's eyebrows tug up and whines, carefully tightening the hug around his partner. "Haaank... That was an accident, I thought you were hurt."

"I know. Thanks for giving a shit." Hank chuckles and rubs Connor's forearm, leaning into what's becoming a damn near python-like hold by his android. He gives the pout on his partner's face a kiss and there's a rumbling hum of approval in Hank's throat as Connor deepens it, grinding himself down into his lap.

Gavin looks down at the floor with a frown, still light-headed from all the laughter and feeling a bit off. He grumbles under his breath as he blinks hard at the wall. "Shit... I gotta sober my ass up." 

Nines tilts his head, stroking a hand across his human's thigh in concern. "Are you feeling unwell, my Love?"

Gavin shakes his head, groaning as he pushes himself up to sit as straight as he can. _It's kind of a lie, but fuck it, he'll be alright._ "Nah, just gotta take a minute to level out. I'm bailing on the game till the pizza gets here."

The nausea's still floating around as he clicks onto a simple game app on his phone, but it slowly fades away as he listens to the other guys carrying on with truth or dare. 

He hears Connor dare Hank with a giggle. ' _Suck on my finger and pretend you’re performing oral sex for 30 seconds_ '. Connor's giddy excitement turning into moans within seconds. More time passed and he could hear Hank ask Nines. ' _What kind of porn did you last watch?_ ' and apparently it was some guy who'd been in chastity for ages, getting teased and denied by his dominatrix. 

Gavin got sucked into his game again until he heard Connor attempt to dare Nines to let him fuck him. _Epic fucking fail._ Instead, it got changed to Connor daring Nines to undress him using only one hand. _Gavin had to look up for that._ Nines was slower than usual cause he decided to drink his co-ordination to shit, but he was still quick, popping Connor's buttons open with ease and teasing him whenever his partner had the chance.

And if that hadn't gotten Gavin's attention, Nines getting another fucking dare to wear Connor's panties nearly fucking snapped his neck to look up in time. _And oh fuck was it a sight... Soft pink and hugging his ass tight. Goddamn._

Gavin goes between playing his game and watching the dipshits before the pizza arrives. He's busy dragging shapes to fill the gaps when there's a knock at the door and Connor answers for them with a bright smile, thanking the delivery guy over their music.

He watches Connor pass it over before sitting back on beardy's lap and Gavin looks at the box with an inhale, stomach growling at the smell of fresh pizza. "Let's see what fucking mess you ordered for me."

Nines chuckles, pouring himself another shot, siping from it instead of downing it this time. "I wasn't that cruel, my Love. I think you will appreciate the thought behind it at least."

Gavin raises a suspicious eyebrow before lifting the lid and it takes a few moments for it click about what Nines meant. _Double pineapple and olives._ "Haha, fucking Deadpool pizza. You fucking legend."

Nines chuckles, glad to see the thought he put into it didn't go to waste. "Edible?"

"Yeaaah. Thanks." Gavin reaches round to put his arm behind Nines' shoulders before giving him a quick kiss. He wouldn't usually do it in front of Hank and Connor but he's feeling pretty good, no longer sick and instead just coasting along a fluffy high. There's no way in hell he'd ever order this himself so it's kinda cool he'll get to try Wade's pizza.

He lifts a slice and takes a large bite before groaning in appreciation. _It's actually fucking good. Sweet and salty._ He works on the slice before noticing Andersn's nose turned up in disgust at his fucking amazing Deadpool pizza. Gavin takes a slice out before waving it in his direction. "What's wrong, Hank? You a hater for pineapple on pizza?"

Hank chuckles, lip still wrinkled at the mess of a pizza. He loves pineapple but not on a motherfucking pizza with olives for christ's sake. "Eh, I mean... There's worse things. I'm on the fence about it."

Gavin eats up the rejected slice with shrug. "Hey man, you either love it or hate it, can't be playing for both teams... But then again, most of us do here... What about you, Connor, you like pussy?"

Connor lets out a weak giggle before swallowing down the shot Nines just poured for him. "No, not for me. I like cock... Hank's cock... Nines' cock.." He pulls a thoughtful face before adding with a sweet smile. "I'm on the fence about yours."

Hank snorts a laugh at hearing that and rubs a hand over his partner's shoulder. _Little smartass._ "I think we all are, Con."

Gavin laughs along with that one, enjoying the banter for once instead of Connor sulking and making Gavin feel shitty for it. He grins and adds. "Nice one, Tincan... But we all know you're a slut for it."

Hank keeps chuckling and shakes his head. "You're one to talk, at least Connor can name the people he's slept with."

Gavin could give less of a shit about that and reaches over to relight his joint. "Owch. Guess I'll invest in a diary."

Nines pours himself another shot, trying not to get distracted by the faint broken lines of his deviancy floating around his vision. He mumbles with a smile, knowing his promiscuous partner all too well. "Well, considering you're with us now, I hope you won't be needing one."

Gavin shrugs lightly. He's happy with them. He might even be happy with _just_ them... But he's still even happier having free reign to join a playparty or two. He's used to it. "Eh, I still like to play."

Hank sighs and squeezes Connor's shoulder, dipping his head towards Reed. "See? There's a true slut."

Gavin still doesn't care and lets out a groan, grabbing his crotch and gives it a squeeze. "Awww, you guys are making me so fucking hard right now."

Nines rolls his eyes at the display and sinks into the couch, face hot and decides that was the last shot he should consume. He might have drunk more were it just Gavin, but it's Connor's party and if he drinks any more, he may become a little unruly... His predecessor looks content with the current, relaxed atmosphere. "Give it up, Hank. He's heard it all a thousand times from a thousand men."

Gavin pops his eyebrows up, adding with a lop-sided wink. "And women."

Hank lifts up his, now refilled, glass and toasts it to the air. "And my condolences to the thousand poor bastards."

Gavin snorts but still raises his joint a little into the air in toast, taking one more drag before continuing to work on his pizza. _He's getting this again... But only when beardy's there so he has the extra pleasure of pissing him off._

Connor chuckles softly at the humans' exchange, laying his head on Hank's shoulder and feels warmth bloom in his chest as a kiss is pressed to his hair. _He feels so happy..._ He tilts his head up and catches Hank's lips for another kiss, arms wrapped possessively tight around his human as Gavin's voice carries over. 

"Alright, I'm back in the game now and I gotta catch up with you dipshits. Three on the house. Truth, dare, truth. Go."

Nines glances over to their partners, currently distracted in each others' embrace and after a moment of patient waiting, decides to choose a truth himself. "If you had to choose between only oral sex or penetrative sex for the rest of your life, which one would you pick?"

"Oh shit... Uh." Gavin blinks down at pizza, genuinely fucking torn. _He loves musk and getting choked on a thick cock... But there's nothing like getting railed like a cheap whore and getting choked out with their hands instead..._ He almost forgets about himself topping, then makes his decision. "Gotta go with penetrative then, I ain't missing out on your fine ass, Tincan. I'll fucking miss blowjobs though... What about you?"

Nines raises a lazy eyebrow. "It's not my turn."

Gavin rolls his eyes and knocks his leg in Nines'. "Just fucking humor me, will ya?"

Nines mulls it over, pursing his lips a little. _He does enjoy oral, both giving and receiving... But he does love tying Gavin up and helping himself to his bitch's holes at his leisure... But then again, he can just fuck Gavin's throat..._

"Oral sex."

Connor breaks apart from his kiss with Hank, cheeks warm and nods in agreement. _He loves anal, to be full to the point of being overwhelmed... But his oral fixation wins over._ "Agreed... Hank? What about you?"

Hank had been completely blanking whatever the fuck was happening outside of Connor's tongue against his and picks his glass back up, taking a small swig. "Hmm?"

Nines repeats himself. "If you had to choose between only oral sex or only penetrative sex for the rest of your life, which one would you pick?"

Hank puffs his cheeks out, hand rubbing over the small on his android's back. "Uh... Dunno... Penetrative I guess." He smirks a little and adds teasingly at his partner. "I'd miss all that cockwarming but you'd sit on my lap all evening if I wanted, isn't that right, Con?"

Connor giggles softly in the back of his throat and nods enthusiastically, snuggling up against his human and rotates his hips purposefully. "Of course, Lieutenant. Nothing makes me happier than being useful to you."

"Oh, I can think of plenty uses for you, darlin'." Hank grins a little, slipping his hand down into the back of Connor's pants, hand snug between the silky fabric of his panties and the soft give of his ass. He wiggles his hand just a deeper to nudge Connor's toy and chuckles softly at the needy whimper caught in his android's throat. _He loves those sexy, little noises._

Nines smiles at their partners with his eyes half-lidded, rubbing his sweater between his fingertips. _Soft._ He's momentarily distracted until Gavin speaks in his usual loud, obnoxious tone... Likely to interrupt their lovers' teasing. 

"Come on then, dare next. Fucking test me. No weak shit."

There's a lingering silence, a soft murmur of thought from Hank and Connor with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Nines goes over possible scenarios they could play out to torture and humiliate his pet... _But he could do that any day he wanted... Really, he needs to think of something Gavin wouldn't usually allow... Not sexual, Gavin's expecting that..._

He spends a long moment in thought before smile creeps onto his features and Nines looks up. "If I could make a suggestion?"

Hank's a bit put off that he couldn't come up with anything first. _Nines keeps hogging Gavin's dares..._ But at least Nines actually thought of something. "Let's hear it."

Nines pushes himself up from his seat, taking a moment to find his balance before sharing his idea. "I think we should put some makeup on him and send Tina a picture of our pretty, pretty princess."

Hank lets out a noisy snort of laughter. "Fucking princess. Yes. We're all gonna have a turn dolling him up, right?"

"Of course." 

Gavin glares at Nines as he leaves to go find their makeup bag and crosses his arms. _He thought he was gonna get something kinky or at least something that'd give him an adrenaline rush._ He mutters under his breath. "This is such bullshit..."

It doesn't take long before Nines reappears with their bag of random makeup and Hank raises an eyebrow. "Didn't think you two would've had makeup... Scene shit?"

Nines scoffs lightly at the crude explanation... But he supposes it's accurate. "Yes, this is for some of our scenes. Now... Let's see here..."

Connor curiously leans over as Nines carefully tips the contents of their bag all over the table, organizing them into small groupings of eye-related products, lip related products, generic skin related products, and a bag of wipes. _His eyes are drawn to the tube of red lipstick... But not for the reasons they were supposed to be..._

He hesitates only a second before glancing up at his friend, making a small notion towards the table. "Could I try some on myself, Nines?"

"Of course you can, my dear." Nines smiles at his prototype, watching the tube of lipstick disappear before Nines picks up the mascara... And has his wrist swiftly grabbed by Gavin.

"Uh, you've had too much drink for that shit, Nines, you'll take my fucking eye out." 

Nines rolls his eyes but places the tube back down, picking up the eye pencil instead. "Very well, I'll avoid your waterline but this will be far from my best work. Close your eyes."

Gavin gives one last pained groan before closing his eyes and flinches from the pencil as it touches his lid. _He's gonna look like such a stupid, fucking, drunk whore... Well, he's not far from that. He's not stupid or that drunk._

Hank grins at the thought of what he's gonna put on Gavin's face when he gets the chance before Connor catches his attention. He watches his android looking at the stick of red before handing it to Hank. He raises an eyebrow. "Hope you don't think I'm gonna put that on, Con."

"No, I want you to put it on me, I can't see." Connor gives his head a little shake, cheeks flushed blue as he leans forward with his lips parted ever so slightly. _Technically he does plan on putting it on Hank... But he needs it on his lips first._ He lets his eyes close as Hank tenderly holds his jaw in place, wax passing slowly over his lips and Connor kisses his lips together as he's seen others do many times before when applying lipstick. 

He opens his eyes and smiles, wondering what he looks like and asks to use Hank's phone to see... _He likes it... Maybe a little less of a striking red next time... But it's pretty._ He takes a quick picture as a memento, a few more of Nines and Gavin, and a couple of him and Hank before passing his phone back. 

Connor basks under the whispered praise from his Lieutenant and carries out his plan of pressing a red kiss of lipstick to Hank's throat. It stands out beautifully and Connor only flashes his partner a wink when Hank halfheartedly complains about it with a grin... _Connor only just holds himself back from mentioning how much he loves that adorable tooth gap. He knows it'll only fluster his lover._

He's a little lost in Hank's smile when Nines calls for them and Connor gasps before placing a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter at a _very_ grumpy looking Gavin with wonky black framing around his eyes and a very over the top flick to each outer corner. "Oh... No."

Gavin nods slowly, arms still crossed."Laugh it up, dipshits."

Hank can't hold back the barking laughter and eases Connor up off his lap to find a weapon of his own. _If there's one thing he'll get off his ass for, it's this._ He picks up a little black circular case, pink powder inside and immediately goes to painting it across his eyelids and cheeks. _He's not sure which one it's actually meant for so he might as well do both and double his chances of being right._

He has to stop a few times from the laughter and finds something sparkly to brush all over Gavin's nose which earns him a hard sigh and a look that could sour milk. "Prick."

Gavin's stuck weighing his life decisions that led him to be painted up like a toddler who got ahold of their mom's makeup and if there was one person he kinda, _sorta_ trusted not to be a dick about it, it was Connor... _Wrong._ The plastic prick did his lipstick before apologizing and going outside the lines so much it must look like he sucked off a bottle of ketchup. 

Connor changes to another color for his lower lip, giggling at the state he's left the Detective in before reaching over for a wipe to remove his own lipstick. He watches Hank lean over to add pink lipliner to gavin's eyelids - the protests from RK900's displeasure at contaminating the groups ignored - and draws a penis on Gavin's cheek for good measure.

"There ya go, Reed. Dolled up for a night out."

Gavin just glares up at the three. _He can feel how fucking caked in the cosmetic shit he is._ "You know I hate all of you, yeah?"

"Always, Love. We wouldn't have it any other way." Nines nods with a chuckle, hacking into Gavin's phone to unlock it and poses him before taking a few pictures. He looks for the best - worst - one and sends it to Tina before Gavin has a chance to try and talk his way out of that portion of his dare.

Gavin sobs in annoyance at Nines confirming he sent the text and snatches it back from the bulky bastard. "Fucking prick... What the fuck I even look li- HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I LOOK LIKE A SLUTTY CLOWN."

Gavin doesn't know he wants to laugh or cry at the picture but fucking christ. He looks like a child's marker pen doodle with bloodshot, droopy, weed eyes. He groans around weak laughter, staring at his camera screen in horror as he reaches for the wipes, dragging it across the lipliner dick on his cheek. "What the fuck did you do to me. Dude.... The fuck? I look like I'm melting."

Hank shakes his head, still laughing with Connor snickering on his shoulder. _It's been too long since he did some stupid shit like that... Probably cause he's actually a fucking adult compared to those two immature idiots... Then again, if there were permanent markers he would've picked one up to draw all over Reed's face._

He waits for the laughter to subside, then sighs, watching Gavin still working at clearing the paint caked on his face. _No way he's getting all that off._ Nines doesn't clear away the makeup, which goes to show how fucking drunk the neat freak is, and instead slouches into the couch after taking off his sweater. _From the hard exhale and almost radioactive, blue glow in his cheeks, Hank would guess the guy's hot from all the Blue Rush._

Nines rubs a hand over his hair, chest hot from the amount of impure thirium consumed in such a slim timeframe and sighs up at the ceiling before looking over his partner. _It's very late now and Nines doesn't expect Tina to message back until the morning. She'll be delighted._

Gavin decides to ditch his phone and just goes for using wipe after wipe until there isn't black and pink stained all over it. "Alright, and truth. Not gonna ask for no weak shit this time. Learned my fucking lesson..."

After a minute Hank speaks up, figuring he'll go a little easier on the guy after all that shit. "I'll go easy on ya. How old, who with and where did you have your first kiss?"

Connor makes a soft noise of agreement and nods. _He likes that question, he'd like to know more about Gavin._ He watches Nines turn with a look of interest, head resting back on the couch with his arms by his side. _It's almost strange seeing him so relaxed._

Gavin groans and rolls his closed eyes as he works on scrubbing them. "Fuck me, you sappy shits... What's this? A fucking sorority? Eleven, Liam, in a tent in his back garden."

Hank scoffs under his breath. "Guess you've been a cold-hearted fucker since you were born then, huh? I remember my first kiss and weren't no fucking age, name, location... My mind was fucking blown."

Gavin rolls his eyes. _If he's gonna talk about that sappy bullshit, he might as well be high and a bit drunk._ He abandons the wipes and picks his joint back up, taking a few puffs. 

"Alright, alright, if you soft fucks want the fairy tale bullshit. He was this guy in my class and..." He sighs. "He was really fucking sweet, Okay? And at first I just kinda hang out with him cause I didn't have a proper phone, no wifi, but he did. So I'd watch youtube vids with him at lunch and then we started hanging out, and then we were best friends. We were joking about 'who needs girls?' one day and I can't even remember what happened but it ended with us being boyfriends."

Gavin takes a sip of water for his cotton mouth before continuing. "So, we were dating a couple weeks before I went round his, he had a little pool and a trampoline and shit. We camped out in his back garden where no one could see and he kissed me. Yeah, it blew my mind... It really did. But, I ended up inviting him over mine for Halloween night after that and my dad busted us kissing. I mean, I guess, now, I know why he was pissed at me for it... But when I was little it just seemed so shitty and unfair. I couldn't have girls round cause I was a boy, then I couldn't have boys around either cause I liked them, so I was left on my own all the time. Fucking sucked... But, at school we'd hold hands under the table and yeah, I got all that lovey-dovey, butterfly bullshit."

Gavin rolls his eyes hard, not keen on sharing his weak spots but hopefully, they'll forget by morning. _He really was in love with him... He never got past kissing with Liam and he didn't need to. The hours would fucking melt away. There was never enough time. Games they'd planned to play, long since fucking forgotten just to cuddle and watch videos together instead..._ Good days... Then _He_ ruined _everything..._ Made it so every time Liam tried to hold his hand, he'd flinch and snatch it back.

Gavin snorts quietly, shunning the hurt and taking two hits before holding them in. The high floats up to his head like helium after he lets the smoke out and it's enough to space his thoughts as Hank speaks up, voice softer than before and Gavin looks up to see a warm smile. 

"So you do have a heart, huh, Tinman?"

Gavin frowns. "What's androids got to do with it?"

Hank sighs. "TinMAN, not TinCAN. Wizard of Oz... He wanted a heart?"

Gavin just shrugs. _He knows the movie's name but he hasn't seen it... It's in black and white, isn't it? He doesn't have time for that shit._ "Haven't seen it."

Hank shakes his head. "Okay. I get it. I'm old... But sounds like you had a good thing going with uh... Liam? How long did you keep things going?"

Gavin dodges the truth as to why things were ruined and falls on his usual alternative reason for things going to shit. Same excuse he's used for decades now when anyone calls him out on acting weird or asks about his past. He forces out a disappointed smile. "Couple months. Kids at school are shitty, you know? I started getting bullied and I didn't want people to see us together, so in the end, he bailed... Can't blame him."

Hank nods, knowing all too well. He wasn't exactly unpopular in school since he liked sports... But kids'll still find things to pick you apart for. His sexuality was a big fucking factor against him when he came out too. He tries to cheer Reed up a bit. "Hey, you never know, you might see one of those dicks in the cells one day. I know I've arrested a couple pricks that used to give me a hard time and oh, the fucking look on their face when they remember who you are is priceless. That shit's good for the soul."

Gavin nods and forces out a shallow smile, but he knows that won't be happening. _He_ had a heart attack when Gavin was seventeen. No explanations, revenge, or justice for him... Not the ones he really wants, but he can still get rid of others like him. "Doubt that but I'll catch plenty other assholes. That's why I got this job. Clean up some of the trash floating around the streets."

"Damn right."

Gavin's lost on how to reply. He doesn't usually share this much and he can feel the chains being thrown back over that door again, locks being turned as he rubs his hands over his face. He takes in a deep breath before groaning with a still, slightly empty laugh. _But you know what they say, fake it till you make it._ "Fuck. Anyways, enough of this shitty reminiscing. I think my balls are gonna retreat back inside in a minute..." Gavin slaps his hands on his thighs. "Connor. Do you know LMFAO?"

Connor had been engrossed in the Detective's story. He's never seen Gavin showing so much... Humanity before. He blinks. "....I know the acronym?"

Gavin shakes his head, pulling out his phone and starts typing. "Noooo. The music."

Connor tilts his head. "No?"

Gavin starts up _'shots'_ on the tv and points at Connor's and Nines' glass. "Pour some out. Gonna liven this dead horse back up... Sitting round, telling stories about kissing boys. That's fucking gay. Shots, music, and we're going back to truth or dare and I want some fucking _kinky_ shit."

Hank feels his soul wither at the music but tries to endure it since Reed looked fucking miserable. He glances over to Nines, waiting to catch his attention and sighs with a pained look, dipping his head towards the tv. _This shit._

Nines notices the Lieutenant's tortured expression and nods in agreement. _This is really quite awful._ He's offered another shot by Connor and shakes his head, soon followed by Gavin turning around with a grin. "Oh, so you do know when you've reached your fucking limit?"

Nines perks up an eyebrow and lets out an indignant snort. "Of course, I do."

Gavin snatches his empty shot glass, peering at the dribble of Blue Rush pooled in the base. "That shit gonna poison me or can I use this glass?"

Nines shakes his head. "You'll be fine, my Love. It's a very minimal amount."

"Good." Gavin grabs Hank's drink and pours a couple of shots for himself to the music, shouting along with the lyrics until his mood's lifted. He follows up with _'Sorry for party rocking'_ and few others, roping Connor into dancing along with him... Less dancing and more swaying side to side since being high and jumping on the spot doesn't mix very well. He laughs and gives the flushed, giggly prick a rub between his shoulders before flopping down next to Nines, gasping at the shock to his bruised ass. 

He curses and hisses through his teeth before stretching out across the cushions, hooking a leg over Nines'. "You do the spinner, birthday boy. I'm joining Hank in the can't-be-fucked-to-move pile."

Connor's still smiling at the friendly gesture from the Detective and sits between Hank's legs with the spinner on the floor. He could calculate how hard to spin the hand, but he'd rather leave it to chance and knocks the arrow, watching it spin around before gliding over into blue. "Me. Truth, please!"

Gavin throws his hand up and glares between their partners. "I wanna do it, you guys have been dicks to me... Hmmm... Okay, what kink thing is at the top of your bucket list, Tinman?"

Connor's head tilts at the adjusted nickname for himself. _He supposes it's from Hank's earlier comment... He decides not to look into the possibility of him not having a heart and instead settles on the fact it's to distinguish him from RK900's nickname of Tincan... Besides, he doubts Gavin will use it much past tonight when he's sober again._ The answer to his question is simple enough.

"A foursome. All of us, in bed together, properly. Not taking turns and switching between partners but all four of us in bed, having sex... And no arguing."

Gavin scoffs and rolls his eyes. _He's so fucking soft, Jesus christ._ "You're so fucking gay."

Connor smiles, giving a small wink. "Yes. I am."

Gavin shakes his head and scratches across his cheek with a yawn. _Fucking wink at me, creep._ "Shoulda known your sappy ass was gonna go all wholesome vanilla and shit... I wanted something kinky."

Connor chuckles at Gavin's ever-present attitude and shrugs lightly. "You asked what _I_ want, you're free to want something else." He spins the board again, eyes following the arrow until it lands on yellow. "Hank, truth or dare?"

He tilts his head up at his human, arousal trickling through from what has to be in one his favorite positions, and the view it provides of Hank far above him... _Hank needs to be in shape for his health but Connor is unable to lie to himself... He loves the curve of his human's soft belly and chest._ Hank chuckles, almost like he knows what he's thinking and Connor rests his cheek against his partner's knee. 

"Truth, I ain't moving."

Before Connor or Nines have had a chance to think of a question, Gavin asks with a smirk. "What's the most annoying thing about Connor?"

Nines sighs hard and glares at his partner. "Gavin..."

Gavin shrugs and holds his hands out, palm up. "What? You can tell me what annoys you about me too."

"This, Gavin, _this_ is what I find most annoying... Your innate ability to be a pain in humanities' collective backside."

Connor shakes his head, cheeks a little hot at the question and thirium pump speeding up a fraction. "It's okay, Nines... Hank, what's my most unendearing trait?"

Hank groans, shooting Gavin a look and what a surprise, Gavin flicks him the finger back. _Jesus fucking christ... Throwing him to the damn wolves and how the hell can he complain about anything with those big, brown eyes staring up at him._ "You're an ass, Reed... Fuck. Okay... First off, Connor, you're the best damn thing to ever happen to me... You got it? ....But maybe not to my taste buds. It don't taste bad but, Darlin', you do feed me a lot of fucking rabbit food."

Connor puffs his cheeks out and narrows his eyes a little. _....He'll begrudgingly accept that._ He forces out a sweet smile and hugs Hank's leg to him. "I'll find some new seasonings to enhance your meals."

Hank takes a swig of his drink, giving a little nod. _Oh yay, paprika carrot batons and basil tossed spinach._ "Lookin' forward to it."

"Good." He beams up at his partner before flicking the board and watches it land on yellow again. "Your turn again, Hank."

Hank tsks under his breath. _Shitty luck._ "Truth."

Gavin stares down at his phone, shaking his head at the picture of himself looking like a carnival whore. _Fuck knows what Tina's gonna think when she wakes up to that shit._ It gives him an idea though and Gavin clicks his phone off. "You ever sent a sext to the wrong person?"

Hank thinks over it and winces at the memory of a minor fuck up that his friend won't let him live down. _Every year he thinks Jeffery will forget about it, and every year the bastard proves him wrong._ He sighs. "Not exactly a sext, I managed to avoid that shit... But I was tired and sent Jeffery a text, thinking it was my partner at the time and called him honey and put the fucking x x at the end... Nearly thirty goddamn years ago now and he still fucking reminds me."

Gavin snorts. "You sent kisses to Fowler? Ha, but I done worse than that shit. You seriously haven't sexted the wrong person, or like, sent a dick pic?"

Hank raises his eyebrow with a smirk. "I ain't a slut like some people, I actually keep track of my partners."

Gavin shrugs, proud of his status. "Hey, I don't give a shit if you wanna be boring, Anderson."

Hank sighs as he remembers the incident in the hotel... _Having to talk to Jeffery with a boner while trying to make excuses for Connor's wailing._ Fuck it, He's offered up his piece. Reed doesn't need another fucking slice of his soul to blackmail him with. He's keeping that to himself.

It only takes a few more seconds for the faint whirr of the board being spun again and Connor calls out. "Gavin, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and no more fucking make up. I'm high and tired, go easy on me."

Connor chuckles, looking up at his partner as Hank pats his hand down on the arm of the couch. "I got one. Make a tube top or a bra out of toilet roll."

Gavin gives hank an unimpressed look. _What's with those dipshits trying to girl him up today._ "Do I look like a fucking kid? That's weak."

Hank shrugs. _Admittedly the dare was one he did when he was younger with some friends... But._ "If you can't manage it, that's fine. I'm sure Nines can cook up something worse."

Gavin waves his hand and rolls his eyes. "Alright, fucking whatever. Let's play fucking dress up. Missing your barbies, Anderson?"

Hank throws Gavin a mocking look of sadness. "Every fucking day." 

"Whatever. Get this lame-ass, weak shit over with." He pushes himself back up - after saying he wouldn't fucking move again - and walks with a slight wobble over to their bathroom for a roll under the sink.

He looks in the mirror, rolling the paper around his chest a dozen times with a single strap over each shoulder. He tuts as one of the straps breaks apart as but he can't be fucked to do it again. _He looks like a fucking idiot... Again._ He walks back through to the living room and bends his front over, grabbing where his tits would be if he had any. 

"Come get it, boys." He gives his chest a shake for good measure before flipping up his middle finger and slouches back across the couch. "Happy, Anderson? Gonna stick that in your spank bank?"

Hank laughs and pours himself out one more glass of whiskey. "You know it." 

Connor's voice perks up at the next spin and he claps his hands together once. "Me. Truth, please!"

Nines manages to pull his thoughts together for long enough to form a question and after giving the Lieutenant and Detective a chance, he asks. "If you were able to _give_ or _receive_ immediate, unlimited orgasms, which would you choose?"

Gavin leans back in his seat and nods. "Oh, nice one, Tincan."

Connor purses his lips in thought and looks down at the carpet. _For himself... Or give to others... Of course, he loves to provide his lovers with pleasure... But his own struggles with satisfaction would be greatly helped by the ability to orgasm at will..._ He feels a little selfish for his choice but the game requires that he tells the truth. "Receive. I can always work harder to bring pleasure to you."

He looks around the room at the last word, making it clear he's referring to all three of them, and Nines chuckles softly, teasing quietly. "So selfish, my pet."

Connor's cheeks warm and he spins the board again, tilting his head to rest his cheek on Hank's hand when it squeezes his shoulder. "Nines, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Gavin grins over at his partner, joint resting between his fingers as he bumps Nines' leg with his own. "I got one for you. If you could fuck me anywhere, no consequences, where would you do it?"

Nines hums in approval at the question and smiles over at his pet. "If there were no consequences? I think a crowded public area would be my answer. The more people to see you with your legs spread, being put to your true purpose, the better. I'd make sure everyone had a clear view of my toy's hole being filled... Perhaps offer you around and make you crawl home with their ejaculate running down your legs."

He watches his human's heart rate increase, cheeks flushing the familiar bulge of arousal in his sweatpants. Gavin swallows and Nines leans forward, adding just because he wants to. "I'm not sure if I'd want to own such a used-up toy after all that, however... I'll have you watch RK800 take your place until your asshole regains its elasticity."

Gavin breathes hard, teeth set together and fuck does he want Nines to get rough with him right now. Just try and fucking pin him down and make him feel like a helpless whore... Fucking bite him and fuck him until he can't think anymore... _But those two are here._ He licks his lips but smirks over at Nines, sticking with his usual. "Fuck you."

Nines just chuckles under his breath in response, settling back in his previous position against the cushions. _His processors may be struggling but if there's anything that can motivate his thoughts, it's using his pet._ He's a little erect himself, thirium trickling into his genitalia but he ignores the slight twist in his abdomen for fulfillment and instead, flashes a smile to his predecessor's flushed and wide-eyed face. 

"Who's next, my dear?"

 _Oh. Right._ Connor spins the board, thirium pump fluttering at the exchange between his partners and rotates his hips down against the floor, pushing his palm into the tented crotch of his jeans with a sigh. He may not enjoy public sex himself, but watching Gavin's reactions to the threat was arousing... And RK900 using himself as part of the punishment for Detective Reed... He'd love that so much. _His head's spinning a little..._

He tries to calm his mind and spins the board, watching the hand spin until it lands on red. "Nines, truth or dare?"

Nines stops absentmindedly tracing the invisible seam around his thirium pump regulator and decides he'll be adventurous. _The excitement of his fantasy has woken him up a little._ "Dare."

Connor bites down on his lip, debating whether to waste a dare on something Nines said he would do anyway... But after Nines teasing Gavin, the persistent ache of arousal is back with a vengeance after being denied so many times. "Well, it's not exactly a dare but... You did say you would perform oral on me... I'd like that now. Please."

Nines had honestly forgotten his deal with RK800... _He will certainly be lacking skill in his current inebriated state... But he's sure that Connor will appreciate the act none the less._ "Of course, my dear... However, it will be far from the best of my usual abilities."

Connor doesn't mind at all. He just needs release, and his friend did agree to give him that... _But he does have an idea..._ "I have an amendment to your dare... Would you let me-" There's not exactly a polite way of asking, so he sticks with being blunt. "-Facefuck you?"

Gavin looks up from relighting the end of his joint, eyebrows popping up in surprise at Connor's ballsy dare. He lets the smoke trail from his lips and watches as Nines pushes himself out of his seat with a soft chuckle before kneeling with that cocky grin that lets people know, just because he's letting someone else top, doesn't mean they're in charge. 

"You may." Nines sees no issue with kneeling and allowing Connor to help himself to his throat... It's less strain on his tired processors. 

Connor feels a hot jolt of excitement deep in his stomach at the fact RK900's going to let him do this... Already on his knees and he knows his friend is unlikely to offer this again anytime soon. He pushes himself up from the floor and wastes no time in unbuttoning his jeans, stepping out of them and his underwear before walking over to Nines. 

He has to hold back that little thing inside of him that wants to try and own the situation... _To take advantage of RK900's compromised position... He's slower, weaker, more vulnerable._ Connor turns from the desire to try and assert dominance over Nines and instead moves forward an inch more, the tip of his erection brushing across Nines' lips before his friend trails his tongue along the exposed slit... _And it sends shivers through him._

Nines reaches up to pump his hand around RK800's shaft, taking a moment to tease his predecessor, enjoying the sight of him gazing down with watery eyes, silently begging for more. He slips his mouth around the head, massaging his tongue against the small opening at his tip and Connor gasps out a sigh, one hand coming to rest on the back of Nines' head. 

"Nines..." He gives a tentative thrust forward and Nines offers no resistance as he slips into the entrance of his throat. _It's so warm, slick, tight._ Connor keeps pushing in, groaning at the snug feel of Nines around his phallus before his friend gives the plug inside his ass a teasing nudge. 

He clenches down on the toy, instinctively bucking his hips forward and he can feel the silent spasms in RK900's throat... _Laughter._ Connor pulls back before pushing his hips forward again and his eyelids flicker at the wet sound of his cock fucking in and out of his friend's esophagus. _It's such an obscene sound and Connor can't deny he loves it._

Connor lets out a shaky sigh before widening his stance, reaching back to encourage Nines to continue moving his plug and starts a slow, shallow rhythm with his hips, shaky moans leaving him every time he feels that silky hug around his phallus again. "Oh, fuck... Nines."

He whimpers as Nines pulls on the buttplug that's been nestled in him all evening, stretching out his hole around the center-girth of the bulb, before popping it back in. Connor keeps one of his hands resting at the back of RK900's skull, fingers brushing across the neat hairs as his other hand works on unbuttoning his shirt. 

Connor pushes the fabric away from the center of his torso, leaving the view clear to watch Nines' lips slide up and down on his erection. His eyes flick up to meet Connor's after a second, shortly followed by Nines slowly moving his plug back and forth, stretching and filling, over and over again. He groans loudly, air huffing out of his faux lungs before making eye contact with Hank, cheeks burning at the way his human gives him a little approving wink, arousal clear below his waist. 

Soft pants leave Connor's chest and he takes a step back again, cock flushed and covered in Nines' saliva. He guides his friend's shoulders to turn and Nines raises an eyebrow before noticing why. He chuckles and turns, giving Hank the best view possible and Gavin makes a noise of complaint. 

"Now I can't see shit." 

Gavin was enjoying watching that, jerking off and imagining himself fucking Nines' throat like that. _He'd be rougher... Get all he can before Nines' punishment._ He gets up - again - and sits down next to beardy, cock still in hand and Hank just looks at him. "Don't fucking jizz on me."

Gavin grins back, slouching down in his seat and tears the remaining intact tissue strap from his shoulder. "Thanks for the dare."

Nines listens to the exchange, slightly amused as RK800 wastes no time in returning to fucking his face. _It's interesting, pleasant..._ The way Connor moans, hips stuttering mid-thrust as Nines teases his birthday present in and out of his predecessor's hole. Feeling the resistance trying to pull his plug free before slipping it back inside... Feeling the tremble in his legs. He enjoys providing pleasure to his prototype, but he also loves the desperation for completion behind those thrusts. 

Gavin's concentration falls on the RK's again, focused on the way Nines' head jolts as Connor's hips snap forward, cock disappearing at the same time the bulge reappears at the top of Nines' throat. _He remembers the throat fuck he got from Connor in the taxi... The guy can really pack some power behind it when he wants to._

He keeps stroking up himself, knee on the couch and breathing shallow as Connor steadies himself, hands cupping the back of his partner's head before grinding his hips in place. Gavin grins at Nines' lips spread wide, nose pushed up against Connor's crotch and the drool starting to trickle out the corner of his mouth. _He's gonna do that one day... Make a deal with Nines to let him do that... Fuck his face against the bed and then Nines can fuck him up any way he wants after..._

Hank keeps looking up at Connor panting, drinking in the noises of him getting closer and closer to coming. _He gets louder, moans choking off in the back of his throat and eyes rolling back every now and again._ Hank keeps rubbing himself through the fabric of his sweatpants, hand cupped around the top his shaft, squeezing and getting that bit of relief he needs from it. _He's tired and slightly drunk, just jacking off a bit'll suit him fine._

Connor pants hard, body hot and the tension in his belly unbearable. He feels Nines slip the plug free, lubrication dripping down the backs of his thighs with his toy removed before Nines smoothly pushes it back in again, spreading his hole around the bulb and he can't take anymore. _His balls feel so heavy and taut, dick aching._

He speeds up his thrusts, throwing himself off balance for a moment, stepping forward and his selfish side wins over when instead of stepping back, he pulls back on Nines' hair, tilting his head up to remain in his throat. _He might be scolded for it but he's so close and he just needs to finish. It's like an itch just out of reach._

Connor pants around every groan, chest heaving, and his spine goes rigid as he finally reaches his climax, tensing around his plug and cock twitching as he ejaculates into his friend's throat. He keeps his head pinned in place, gasping at the warmth radiating out from his core before slowly walking back. He apologizes for the rough treatment with flushed cheeks as he withdraws from RK90's mouth. "Sorry..."

Nines swallows the semen in his esophagus before opening his mouth, a mixture of remaining pre-ejaculate and saliva dribbling over his lip to his chin. _That was very cheeky of Connor to use him to that extent, but..._ He licks the wet from his lips. "You're forgiven, consider it an additional birthday gift, my dear." 

He softly clears his throat before glancing over to their partners, Gavin clearly in an afterglow of his own and Nines takes notice that he and Hank are yet again left unattended to. He smirks over at Connor's lover. "We do spoil them, don't we?"

Hank nods with a throaty chuckle, picking up his drink to finish it off before placing the glass back down. "Guess it's our job now."

Nines rises to his feet and cups his hand behind Connor's neck, adoration trickling through his systems at the exhausted and contented look on his predecessor's face before pressing a kiss to his lips. RK800 kisses back and Nines shares the analysis of his own ejaculate, the corner of his lip quirking up in a smile when Connor whines happily, body pressing against his. 

Connor spends a moment kissing his friend, sleepy, and happy, and loving the strong arms around him... _Even if Nines is slightly unsteady on his feet._ He leans back after a moment and smiles at RK900 bumping against his nose with a tired smile of his own. Connor leans into the hug, glancing at Hank to check he's still happy... _He is._ "I think I'm ready to sleep..."

Gavin yawns, eyes watering and nods, tearing off the rest of his stupid toilet paper outfit before bundling it up on his way to the bathroom. "Yep. That nut took the last outta me."

Nines sighs, glancing over his shoulder as his _lover_ leaves, then turns to his partners. "Isn't he a delight?"

"You're the one who wanted to make him your wife. You make your bed, you gotta sleep in it." Hank pushes himself out of his seat with a groan, flexing out his back before going over to kiss Connor's cheek, his partner still huddled up against RK900. "I'll be back in a minute, Con'."

Connor steps back out of his friend's embrace and kisses his human's bearded cheek back before watching him walk through to the bedroom. "I'll take Sumo out."

Nines looks at Connor in nothing but an opened shirt, and down at himself, shirtless but still in his jeans. "I'll take him."

"Then I'll come with you." Connor picks up his jeans, stepping into them while Nines goes to collect their Saint Bernard from the kitchen. Sumo gives a happy, but sleepy boof to them and Connor shivers at the cold night air on his skin, crossing his arms next to Nines, leash in hand. 

The street is quiet but he can hear the drone of traffic nearby even at this hour, another dog barking and he's grateful Sumo doesn't reply, busying himself with finding a suitable spot of grass. He leans against his friend and smiles as Nines wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

"I think tonight went rather well."

"Mhmm. Thank you, Nines... It was perfect..." Connor looks up at the sky before turning to his friend. "You know, it'd be even more perfect if we could sleep with you and Gavin tonight..."

Nines gives a little nod, not surprised by the request and ushers Sumo back inside. "Of course you can, my dear. We'll be very warm tonight."

Connor beams, eyes almost closed at this point and settles Sumo back in the kitchen, a blanket draped over his back and a good night scratch behind his ear before Hank comes to join him. "You wanna take a couch with me or one each?" 

"Nines said we can sleep with him and Gavin tonight."

Hank frowns hesitantly, turning to Nines. _Two androids, him and Reed?_ "You sure that bed can hold all four of us? I don't wanna break it." 

Nines nods, stepping out of his jeans before draping them over his arm, smirking at the eye roll from their Lieutenant. _Their bed is very strong, he made sure of that so his play with Gavin wouldn't be interrupted by them breaking it._ "I'm certain. It's a sturdy bed." 

Hank shrugs, still doubtful and only takes off his sweatpants, pausing to look at Connor already naked next to his butt-bare look-alike. _Good thing he's a drunk. Okay, fuck it._ He strips out the rest of his clothes, noticing the wide smile from his partner and Hank snorts. "Come on then. Let's get some sleep, Con." 

Nines walks through first, climbing into bed and kisses his human over one of the bites on his neck. "Hank and Connor will be sleeping in here with us tonight, my love." 

Gavin groans blearily. _Too many people..._ "Ehhhh, you gotta be fucking kidding me. I'm gonna fall off the edge and break my fucking neck."

"Don't be silly." Nines scoffs quietly and tilts his head to share another kiss with his predecessor as he climbs into the bed, followed by Hank. 

Connor cuddles up to the back of Nines for a moment, stretching his leg behind him to touch Hank and revels in sharing space with his lovers before pushing his luck once more. _It would make the evening beyond perfect._ "Can I have a goodnight kiss, Nines? ...Gavin?"

Gavin shakes his head, eyes still closed and ready to go the fuck to sleep. "Hell no. Not me. Eat Tincan's tongue for all I care."

Connor whines softly in the back of his throat and leans away for a second as Nines rolls onto his back, laying out his arms in invitation. 

His friend sighs. "Gavin, it's RK800's birthday."

Gavin shrugs, opening one eye as much as he can. "And? It's way past midnight, not his birthday anymore." 

"It's his birthday until we sleep."

Gavin snorts a laugh and grins up at the ceiling. "Well, shit. I just napped so guess you're outta luck, Dipshits."

Nines rolls his eyes at his stubborn partner and speaks privately to RK800. _"Bite his lip, then kiss him. Show him he should do what you say."_

Connor looks to Nines, raising an unsure eyebrow before following his friend's advice, leaning across RK900's chest and Gavin glares at him before threatening. "I'll spit in your mouth."

Nines lightly smacks his partner on the shoulder, very unimpressed by the remark. "You'll do no such thing, don't be so vile."

As unpleasant as the threat is, with their line of work, it's far from the worst imaginable and Connor presses his lips to Gavin's completely unresponsive ones. He allows the Detective a few seconds to change his mind before firmly biting down on Reed's lower lip, giving a slight tug back and Gavin hisses through his teeth. 

He makes eye contact with Gavin, gaze unwavering and every time he applies a little more pressure to the supple flesh, Connor can see just a fraction more of his stubbornness melt away. He lets the Detective's lip go before giving it one last nip, somewhere inside of him delighted at the short-lived whimper it forces from the human. 

Connor presses his lips to him again and this time they part obediently, a warm tongue pressing against his own and a satisfying shiver of joy goes down his spine. _It worked._ He hooks his leg over Nines to move closer and closes his eyes, enjoying finally sharing a kiss with Nines' lover. _Gavin's different to both Hank and Nines... Less aggressive but still confident, eager..._ His stubble is a new sensation to his sensors and Connor brushes a hand along his jaw, taking in the slightly rough texture. 

He savors the minute of kissing Gavin, enjoying the willingness to participate... _Not to mention the feeling of Nines' body beneath him... It's so exciting._ He pulls back, smug at the dazed pout from the Detective as Connor slides over to share a kiss with Nines, thirium pump fluttering at the small nibble to his own lip this time. 

Connor moves from on top of Nines and settles on the bed beside Hank, giving his human an enthusiastic but gentle kiss, cuddling up at his side. _He's so happy._ He yawns and rests his head on Nines' arm, his own hugging around Hank's soft torso. "I love you, so much."

Hank smiles, already drifting into sleep and mumbles back. "Love ya too..."

Nines moves an inch closer to his predecessor until his side's touching Connor's back, then holds Gavin to his other side in his usual position of clinging to him, face buried against his chest. He closes his eyes and after a second of thought, exposes a patch of skin on his arm below RK800's neck. 

Connor hums softly at the invitation and exposes his chass to accept... Drunken, contented feelings flowing between them. Unfiltered thoughts, happy reminiscing of their night and the strong bond to their respective humans echoing back and forth through their link. He keeps the connection open and sighs. _"I love you too, Nines."_

Nines can feel his processors slowing down and his thoughts start to flicker... Connor's emotions and random images leaking into his own, creating a singular, distorted, but wonderful mind between them. _"And I, you, my dear..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I've had the block from hell and irl stuff going on. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thank so much for kudos and comments, they mean the world to me! <3


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin convinces Hank to get some delicious breakfast and ends up paying for a favor a different way, also a little bonding for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of past childhood abuse, short ptsd episode

Gavin's head is groggy as he first awakes, a steady trickle of last night's events coming back to his sober mind as he tucks his head down into Nines' chest, arm clinging tighter to his waist. He's dodged a hangover at least, but his eyes are heavy after being high all night and Gavin curls his body in against his partner's side. 

It's not silent in their home like most mornings waking up beside Nines, instead, there's the faint chatter of their television and Gavin catches a few notes of coffee in the air. _Fuck, it's calling to him..._

He reluctantly tilts his head up, chin resting on Nines' pec and Gavin blinks his eyes open to see Connor still asleep next to them. _No Hank... He must be out of bed already... He thought that old billy goat'd be the last to wake up._ Gavin stifles a yawn against Nines side, stretching out his back before carefully slipping away from under the covers, shuffling his way over to the bathroom. 

He goes through his usual half-assed version of his morning routine, groaning in annoyance when he sees the remnants of makeup left on his face from last night. It doesn't take long to wash away and he pulls on a pair of warm sweatpants and a hoodie before joining Hank in his front room.

There's no greeting exchanged until Gavin's poured himself a coffee to match Hank's - _and shit, he forgot about Sumo. Fucking dog startled the shit out of him._ Gavin does glance over to the dog's bowls though and sure enough, they're refilled with water and food. 

He takes a slow sip from his coffee mug, noticing Sumo fucking staring at him again and Gavin raises an eyebrow, voice still rough with sleep. "What?"

Sumo huffs at him before flopping back down in his bed and Gavin leaves to park himself down on the same sofa as Hank, dipping his head down in acknowledgment when they make eye contact. _Pain flares up across his sore ass again... Not as bad as yesterday though._ He settles into his spot and doesn't ask before lighting a cigarette. _He doesn't smoke inside all that often, but he gets lazy when there are guests around and if he's in a scene, the last thing he wants is to cut into their fun by getting dressed to have a smoke outside._

Gavin sighs, looking over to Hank lounging back in a pair of stripy boxer shorts and a tee, attention focused on the tv and seemingly free of a hangover despite drinking all last night. He takes a drag on his cigarette and asks. "You immune to hangovers after all these years then, huh?"

Hank shoots him a short-lived glare before shaking his head with a dry chuckle, finishing the last of his coffee. "Well, good fucking morning to you too, prick... And no, I'm not, but watching tv in peace is better than getting called into work at an ungodly hour... At least it _was_ peaceful."

Gavin smirks at the Lieutenant's reaction and shrugs lightly, making it clear he doesn't give two shits. "It's my house."

Hank shakes his head with a sigh of tired amusement at the response and they both sit in comfortable silence for a while, Gavin busy texting Tina on his phone and Hank disappears at some point to take Sumo outside. 

Eventually Gavin's stomach growls, complaining at the lack of food and he sighs, tucking his phone away into his hoodie pocket, turning his attention onto Anderson. "Hey, you hungry? I'm fucking starving."

"Wouldn't say no to breakfast, but ain't fucking touching your pizza."

 _Gavin's with him on that one. The pizza's good, but fuck, he's not sure he can stomach that combo for breakfast._ "Fuck that. There's this place I go to for donuts, but they do brunch and shit too... I'm craving their chocolate chip pancakes, they have, like, bananas on top and whipped cream. It's so fucking good, man."

Hank snorts out a chuckle, shoulders shaking for a second. "You're like a fucking kid, Reed, you know that?"

 _He knows he's immature, sure..._ And the glare he gives Hank probably only reinforces what the old coot thinks of him.

Hank sighs. "Yeah, it sounds good but Connor'd strap a fucking muzzle on me before letting me have _that_ for breakfast."

"Oooo, kinky." Gavin smirks at the mentioning of muzzling and for a second, his mind's gone elsewhere imaging himself in one... Collared up and leash in Nines' hand... _Fuck, that'd be hot... Make him nuzzle his crotch and whine f-_ He gives his head a little shake, bringing his mind back to his, currently, boring reality.

He vaguely remembers Hank rolling his eyes and Gavin pushes his case for going to Glaz'its. He wants to go without the judgmental stare of his own android... _What's the fucking point of being indulgent if some fucker's gonna make you feel guilty for it afterwards? Ruins his fun._

He tuts. "Fuck him. Connor can give you seven shades of shit when you get back. You know those two are gonna be comatose for the next couple hours anyways, they gotta filter out all that blue shit... Impurities... Whatever. If we leave now, we might get back before they wake up and there's fuck all they can do about it when we've already eaten."

He can see Hank debating it, lips drawn into a thin line and leg jogging in thought. A grin slowly pulls its way up onto Gavin's face as he pats his hands on his thighs, chanting quietly. "Glaze-its... Waf-fles... Pan-cakes... Break-fast..."

His chanting slowly grows in volume until Hank throws him a fucking _look._ Gavin just beams back, grinning with his teeth. _He wonders how many times he's pissed off Debbie using this exact tactic to get what he wants._ "Am I getting on your nerves? I'll stop if we go...... Pan... cakes... Break-fast... Ba-con..."

He gets louder on the last syllable and Hank shushes him. "Shut the fuck up before you wake him... Alright, fuck it, I give in..." Gavin hears Hank grumble something about him being weak-willed before sighing. "I'm blaming this on you, Reed, you're a fucking devil on my shoulder."

 _Works like a fucking charm... If being nice won't get you anywhere, annoying the shit out of someone sure will._ Gavin chuckles in victory and crosses his arms behind his head. "Yesss, someone to drive my lazy ass there."

Hank snorts, pushing himself up from the couch with a grumble. "I'll fucking leave you here."

Gavin raises an eyebrow, running his hands up through the back of his hair. "Oh yeah? How you gonna find it, dipshit?"

"I'll go to iHop."

Gavin scoffs and Hank gives his shin a light kick. No power behind it. "Come on then, get fucking moving before Connor wakes up and grounds me."

Gavin stands up with a tired groan, waiting for Hank to get dressed next to their sleeping partners before they head out, careful to gently close the front door behind them. The late morning air has a bite to it, but that doesn't stop Gavin cranking the window down for another smoke once he's chucked himself in the passenger seat. 

They're halfway to the cafe when Hank's voice perks up over the shit music playing on the radio. "Can you actually drive?"

Gavin frowns, incredulous. "Of course I can fucking drive, dipshit... Just shouldn't cause I got shitty concentration." He snorts, instinctively going to make a joke of things. "I'll end up f-... Nah. Yeah, Nines drives me everywhere. Got my own chauffeur, I can nap on the way to work."

His stumble seems to go unnoticed by Hank and Gavin's relieved his brain caught up to his fucking mouth for once. _I'll end up fucking dead in a crash._ He can feel his blood run cold and thick through his veins at the fact he nearly said that. _He's a fucking idiot with a dark sense of humor, not a heartless shitbag... Fuck. He can't even imagine... And he doesn't want to._

Gavin makes sure to cut out any lingering silence that might turn awkward and starts on Hank for the shitty music he's chosen on the radio, complaining of his tastes and enjoying the banter back and forth. _Honestly, he's used to what Nines listens to and Gavin listens to a little himself, when he's in the right mood..._ But that doesn't stop him being a dick for dick's sake.

There's plenty of parking when they arrive, and Gavin goes back to playing a game on his phone as Hank looks through the menu, torn between a few things and the ramifications that'll come from choosing any of them. _Connor._ In the end, Hank, again, falls to _fuck it_ and orders the bacon waffles, followed by Gavin ordering his craved chocolate chip pancakes. 

The cafe's practically fucking empty and Gavin slides into the booth furthest away from everyone out of habit... _Sometimes his and Nines' conversations get dirty._ Hank sits opposite and Gavin scoots himself up into the corner again, sitting sideways with his leg resting crooked on the seat. It doesn't take too long for their food to arrive and Gavin sighs happily at the first bite of warm, fluffy pancakes with rich chocolate. _Fucking delicious._

He's in his own happy world, groaning with his cheeks full like a fucking chipmunk until Anderson laughs down at his plate, cutting into his own waffle now saturated with syrup. "Jesus Christ, Reed, there's people here. Sounds like you're halfway to the goddamn finish line... Disturbing to think I know what the fuck that sounds like now."

Gavin smirks, swallowing before giving a small shrug. "Hey man, it's just that good... Come on, you gotta agree. Homemade and all that good shit. You look me in the eye and I dare you to fucking lie to me and say they're _okay_ ." Gavin makes quotation marks with his free hand as he brings the fork to his mouth again.

Hank nods with a chuckle, looking impressed. "It's real good... Almost worth the hell Connor's gonna unleash on my ass when he finds out."

Gavin points over to Hank's plate with his knife. "You know that bacon and syrup's gonna have you _extra_ dead, yeah?"

"Con doesn't need to know exactly what I ordered."

Gavin raises his eyebrows in doubt, smirking over at the Lieutenant. "Connor's gonna find out when he uses his analysis shit. Bet that mother fucker'll know exactly how many calories it was." 

He grins, sticking his tongue out before wiggling it side to side in exaggerated movements and Hank sighs, waving a hand down at him. "Fucking stop that. I'll take your ass to Chuck E.Cheese if you wanna keep that shit up."

"You do realize I literally _only_ do it because it pisses you off?"

Hank gives him another unimpressed look. "Yeah, I know you're an uncontrollably annoying prick, sure."

Gavin nods with a serious expression before throwing Hank a sarcastic smile. "Good. Just checkin'... You know Nines really reigned himself in last night, probably for Connor's sake."

Hank raises an eyebrow, curious. "And what's he usually like then?"

Gavin snorts a small laugh and continues eating between the gaps in their conversation. "Fucking impulsive, loud, full of himself... Well, more than usual anyway..." He remembers some of the night spent drinking alone with Nines and his expression softens into a fond smile. "He's just a fucking goofball."

Hank hums quietly in thought. "Goofball? I dunno, Gav, goofball is _not_ the fucking word I'd choose to describe him... I just can't see it."

Gavin tsks under his breath. "That's cause he's a socially awkward dipshit. Always on high alert for any fuck ups. When we're having a drink together, just me and him, he's a fucking idiot." He laughs at the memory that crops up and Gavin props his elbow on the table. 

"So, one of the first times we got drunk, we just fucking binged a shitload of vines and memes and all that shit, he was in fucking love with them. Anyways, I was done for the night, leave for a quick piss, and when I get back the mother fucker's standing in his boxers in a goddamn t-pose, barely able to stand on his own two feet and next thing slurred out his mouth is _'Welcome to chillis'_ ... Hank, I nearly fucking _died_ laughing on the floor at that dipshit... And it would've been worth it."

There's a skeptical chuckle from Hank and he clicks his tongue. "Now that, I would've paid to see... But... Ah, I dunno."

Gavin rolls his eyes. _Nines ended up laying down with him, apologizing for making him laugh so hard, that he just wanted to make him smile. Gavin couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that..._

"You'll see one day."

"Well, what I see now is someone who's got a pole ramrod up his ass, and when he hasn't, he acts like he has a fucking god complex... Last night was the first time I saw you too actually fucking be nice to each other... Okay, not the first... But you're at each other's throats and I dunno how a relationship's supposed to work when you're putting each other down all the time. Doesn't seem healthy."

Gavin shrugs a little, not sure what to say to that because Nines was the one to show him he could have a relationship... Not just one night stands, fuck buddies and a fortune wheel of dominants. He showed him the chance for stability... Restored his faith in the whole love bullshit that seemed like a rosy teenage fairytale by that point. There's a pause, an invitation, from Hank and Gavin puffs his cheeks out in a sigh. 

"Alright, first, I don't give a shit about put-downs, or banter, or bullshit. It's fun, and anyways, it's not _all_ the fucking time, I just don't like PDA so Nines tones it back when we're not alone. Second, our relationship is fucking solid, so fuck you. Third... Nines doesn't have a fucking god complex, he's just insecure as fuck and since he got comfortable being a dominant, it... You know, helps him with his confidence and shit."

Hank nods slowly, taking it all in but frowns a little. "What does he have to be insecure about? You know as well I do, the guy brags about his body and brains any chance he gets. Wish I had half the fucking confidence he does."

Gavin chuckles quietly at the bragging part. _He can't deny that. Nines hasn't a single spot of doubt that he's the finest shit around... And he's not wrong, but..._ "Yeah, I'll give you that... But it's not _that_ he's got issues with. It's, like, social shit. What to do. What to say. How to say it. Socially acceptable crap and all that. That's why he fucks around with me because I'm about as socially unacceptable as you can get... Nothing he can do to bug me."

Gavin drags the prongs of his fork through the whipped cream on his pancake, doodling lines into his food. "Like, right fucking back when he was a newbie... We were just sitting in the car, I'd barely spoken to the fucker and he just ups and asks what he's doing wrong... Says he'd be mid-conversation and people'd just bail on him without saying anything and I was flat out ignoring him. He felt like shit after some kid cried after talking to him 'cause it sounded like he was telling her off. Other shit too. Point is, he's not some pompous prick, Hank. He's just making the best of a shitty situation like we all do."

Gavin feels a little prickling of guilt start winding round his chest for talking about Nines' weak spots and he doesn't leave room for Hank to probe on any of it. He remembers the end of the Lieutenant's sentence and taps the fork on his plate before pointing it at a more understanding-looking Hank. "And you saying you want Nines' confidence... I say do the same fucking thing he did and get your kink on with Connor. He worships the fucking ground you walk on."

"God knows why... Kid could do better."

Gavin sighs hard, sitting up with his back pressed to the chair. _Fucking mopey bastards everywhere._ He watches the conflict pass over Hank's face and shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

"But that's your opinion... Not Connor's. I think Nines could do fucking miles better than me but he doesn't see it like that. Neither does Connor. You and... Whatever it is you do, makes him happy, so don't go fucking pissing on his parade because you don't feel like you deserve it. Anyone can see you're his fucking world... As sickening as it is... But, you just gotta accept that. He... For some fucking reason loves your ancient ass and you just gotta deal."

Hank sighs, rubbing his temples and looks to chew things over before speaking. "That's another thing... I dunno why he wants me when I'm... I'm fifty-four and I'm not fucking blind, Reed. I'm out of shape and overweight and he's... he's beyond fucking perfect..." 

Hank shakes his head, words trailing off and Gavin glances out the window, puffing his cheeks out before turning back to try and get it through Beardy's dumbfuck skull. "Look, I know I give you shit about being old but that's just cause I'm a dick... You... You look good, okay? I know plenty guys and gals that'd be down for hooking up with you without even knowing about that monster you got in your pants."

That pushes a chuckle out of Hank at least and Gavin grins, quietly laughing along with him before sighing, still smiling a little. "Yeah, you could start and end wars with that thing... But seriously, don't fucking think of it like old or overweight or whatever... Think of it like... Experienced and husky or whatever. Nines digs you or he wouldn't've jumped into bed with you. Connor's got fucking heart eyes for you and yeah, you're someone I'd hook up with if we just met in a bar... You look, you know, strong and like you could throw me around a bit. I like that."

Gavin makes a pained noise in his throat, face getting hot at throwing a bunch of compliments at the depressive dipshit. "Anyways. Yeah... Connor wants you, so if you want some confidence, just fucking dominate him. He's one of those slavey types... Wants to be ordered around and please and shit. Don't worry about crap and just tell him what to do. Enjoy it."

Hank crosses his arms, frowning down at the table. "... But even that, I feel like a piece of shit ordering him around. Those cocksuckers at Cyberlife treated him like a fucking puppet... How am I any better than them if I order him about?"

"Hank, if Connor had a problem with it, he wouldn't ask... Besides, if I remember correctly, that prick was at the heart of the fucking revolution... He doesn't exactly like following orders, does he?"

Hank barks out a laugh. "You haven't a fucking clue. Con does his own thing and god forgive any poor fuckers that get in his way. Kid's got tunnel vision sometimes."

"Okay, so, don't fucking worry about this being all cyberlife-y. Nines fucking orders him around too and they're both plastics. You order me around. I mean, one of the reasons I like being a submissive's because it's just fucking _freeing_ after all the bullshit. It's nice just to give up everything to someone else. Sometimes I like things rough and scenes are an escape for me. I don't have to worry about anything and just put my trust in Nines that he'll take me where I need to go. There's so many reasons and everyone's are different. But trust, it's clear as fucking day he wants to kneel at your feet, so just let the guy do it and show him who's boss. Fuck him up a little and try out some new shit."

Hank nods slowly, lips pursed in thought and Gavin cuts off another piece of his pancake before Beardy continues with the list of excuses. _Fuck me, it goes on forever... Is this guy hellbent on destroying his own fun??_

"I want to give him what he wants. All that kinky pain stuff you and him somehow fucking enjoy... But... I fucked up last time. He said the safeword, uh..."

"Blue?"

Hank sounds angry at himself, brows furrowed down at the table. "Yeah, exactly, I fucking forgot. He said it and it didn't fucking register. I don't want to hurt Connor... I felt so goddamn awful. If he doesn't enjoy it, then how's it anything short of abuse?"

Gavin sighs, slowly shrugging up his shoulders before letting them fall. "Shit happens, man. Nines pushes me all the time... But honestly, not sure you guys even need a safeword."

Hank frowns over at him. "I thought that was a really important thing for this kink shit?"

Gavin rolls his eyes and nods. "Yeah, but I mean you're not exactly doing the same shit as me and Nines. I have a safeword because I like consensual non-consent. I like things rough and my buttons pushed. I need a word that's not 'stop' or 'no' because it's something I'm gonna, like, instinctively say and it's fun, for me, to pretend I don't want whatever Nines is doing. You and Connor can just say stop, you don't _need_ to use blue."

"Oh... Wish someone'd fucking told me that. I'm just following what you three are doing. Yeah, stop would be a lot fucking easier... But what if I'm doing something with you, like a roleplay scene, and I go too far? What if I don't notice you saying Blue?"

Gavin shrugs again, finishing his mouthful of pancake and banana. _He's had so many dominants who don't use safewords over the years... Those who didn't hear his safeword or just flat out ignored it... All the times he's got stuck in a flashback, locked up and unable to say anything... He fucking hates it, but it's nothing new either. He can deal with it like he does with everything else._ "Then shit happens. Don't worry bout me. Nines'll do rougher shit than you anyways. What you gonna do? Call me a slut too many times? Gimme too much monster D?"

Hank scoffs around a laugh, finishing the last bite from his plate before leaning back with a sigh. "If you're sure..."

"Yup." Gavin nods, leaving more than half of his second pancake before throwing in the towel, leaning back with a contented groan. "Fuck me, I'm stuffed..."

Gavin rubs his hand over his belly and slouches back in his seat, lifting his leg to sit crooked on his seat again. _He could finish the pancake if he really wanted to, but he doesn't want to stuff himself silly. He's comfortably full._ He debates ordering a coffee to go, eyeing up the menu from across the cafe before Hank asks cautiously. 

"Since we're having a heart to heart and shit... I gotta ask, Gavin... Why d'you hate Connor so much?"

 _For fucks sake. This fucking shit again._ Gavin sighs hard, shooting a tired glare over to Anderson before crossing his arms across his chest. "Jesus Christ, I don't _hate_ the guy, alright? He's just not the kinda person I usually hang with, that's fucking all."

Hank nods slowly and Gavin scowls at the doubt clear on the Lieutenant's face. "Okay, so you don't hate him... Why'd you have a problem with him then? He's been nothing but nice to you and... Honestly, it fucking pisses me off when you treat him like shit under your shoe. He's my partner, we're... We. You, me, Nines, Connor, have a thing going on... I dunno what it is but he doesn't deserve the way you can treat him sometimes..."

Gavin hikes his shoulders up, scowling down at the table. _He knows why..._ He sets his lips into a thin line and picks at the edge of the table with his nail. "I just... I don't like it when people are too nice to me. It feels... Fake. Like they're after something... That they're just being nice to trick me into shit."

Hank tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "You really think that Connor's after something from you? Or trying to trick you?"

"No." Gavin spits out and screws his nose up, breathing hard. He doesn't but... _He_ was always like that... Trying to be nice. _Grooming_ him... And he never stopped. Never stopped telling Gavin that he loved him... Never stopped manipulating, trying to twist Gavin's mind into believing he'd wanted it. Always _nice_... Sweet words and soft touches that made him want to puke and claw at his skin... Even the threats were whispered with a smile. It's not fair. It won't go away. Scarred into his fucking mind. _Never trust anyone that's nice to him. They always want something from him. It's a trick. A lie. It's all fucking lies. He tainted everything good. Made it dirty. Made everything dirty. Made him dirty._

Memories start flickering up and Gavin takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the heavy glug of his heart and the haze of hurt constricting his throat and chest. He feels dizzy... Distant... Panic tearing its way up his spine. _It's a battle to stop himself lashing out at Hank, casting away the images in a fit of rage that remedies the helplessness he'd felt... That, and the desire to numb himself. Switch off and lockdown. Forget who he is and where he is. Just be absent in a shell... But he's had practice and Gavin opts to try and work his way through the sludge._

He forces out what he hopes passes for a normal, frustrated groan and rubs his hands into his face, hard. Dots flash up behind his eyelids and his vision's whited out by the time he opens them, color slowly filtering back in. _He feels exposed._ Hank's still watching him and Gavin hates the concern in his eyes. _You don't know shit and mind your own fucking business._ He sets his jaw in place, swallowing the words down with his spit and looks out the window, forcing himself to be engrossed in counting how many steps it takes for the woman outside to pass across each storefront. 

It only takes a couple of minutes counting and comparing to get himself back together enough to function but it's still a couple two long, Hank's voice carrying over, quieter and sincere. 

"...Are you alright, Gavin?"

Gavin closes his eyes, thinking back on Hank's last question and takes a deep breath. _It always gets harder to handle shit around this time of year... Night terrors are more frequent and everything seems rawer... Makes him feel weak that it affects him so much even after so many years._ He tries to focus his mind on the present... _He's an adult, having breakfast with Hank, his Lieutenant. They drove there in his car. They're in a cafe. He's a grown-ass man, he has a job, a house, a partner. He's okay. He's okay..._

He nods, scratching across his scalp with a heavy sigh. "Yeah. My temper's fucked to shit and I don't wanna blow a fuse in your face."

_It's a lame excuse but what the fuck else can he say?_

Hank nods slowly and tucks his hands into his jacket. "Thanks for the consideration... Was that it? Nothing else?"

Gavin shakes his head, putting on a face of mild confusion and exhales hard. "Nope. Just got anger issues and shit. Just needed a minute to clear my head... And I don't hate Connor... Okay? I promise. I just get edgy around people that are too nice and when he first showed up... I thought he was gonna take my job."

Hank nods slowly at that one, understanding. _They've all felt that fear... Androids were a threat to everyone's jobs. Too fast. Too efficient. No paycheck... They took Debbie's job twice when she was already struggling with the kids. Barely able to pay the bills... One of the reasons she fucking hates them... and Gavin hated them for it too._

"I can understand that."

Gavin looks down at his plate, picking off small pieces of pancake and dropping them on the other side of his plate. "I've probably got some shitty fucking grudge leftover from then... My job means so much to me and the thought of losing it... You have no idea how hard I worked for it. It saved me... I was in such a dark fucking place and battling with addiction... Working hard to join the academy kept my head in the right place."

"You did good, and I can tell you now, you're one of the best on my team when you're not chewing someone's throat out... You should be proud."

 _He is. He dragged himself from the gutter, cleaned off the filth and joined the police. He worked fucking hard._ The swelling of pride in his chest helps push his earlier thoughts deeper into the background and a half-smile crooks its way up onto Gavin's face. "Thanks."

Hank purses his lips for a second before leaning his arm on the table, eyes looking him over, curious. "You said you had problems with addiction? You don't have to tell me. Just, I got my own vices, I know that's no secret."

Gavin frowns at the table, heart picking up the pace at the possible risk of sharing this information with his superior... But Hank's got his own problems with alcoholism... _He settles on maybe talking about his addiction will take place over Hank noticing his anxiety earlier._ He still checks. 

"Are you asking me as my Lieutenant or as my friend?"

Hank chuckles. "Shit, never expected to be considered your friend, Gav... Hell, maybe we're even a little more than that... But, yeah, as a friend. No rank. Off the record."

 _It is kinda strange he's growing to like Hank of all people... Well, he likes androids now, they both do... Guess Anderson's not such a big step after that._ Gavin nods, still a little nervous to be divulging this to nothing short of his boss... _Fuck it._ He tries to be as nonchalant about it as he can.

"Cocaine for about... Four years, maybe five? I mean, I did a lot of shit but coke was that one bitch that got her hooks in me. Haven't used it in... Thirteen years? Would've been fourteen if I hadn't fucked up. I was in a real bad place... Just fucking high all the time and thinking I was invincible. Living with some friends in this house that was running out of room for all of us... Like, three other guys crammed into my small-ass room. We had a corner each and I spent every night buzzed out my brain. There was a thing, another gang moving in on our turf and shit fucking went off. They busted down the door, fucking guns and shit. I was scared out my mind, thought I was gonna die but they started getting rough with this girl, Tess, that'd hang with us. I pulled her away and got my head smashed through a fucking glass table for it. Knocked me out, cut my face up. Jay didn't want me seeing any doctors so I couldn't get my nose stitched. The other cuts healed, can't really see them unless I'm in the right light... But my nose fucking scarred up..."

Gavin frowns down at his nose, running his finger over the noticeable bump across his bridge. "So yeah, after losing a couple friends, nearly getting fucking shot myself... I left, lived out my car for a bit, then moved in with my sister. I got myself clean, started setting goals for myself and trying to work out what I wanted to do... After all the shit I've had happen over the years, everything I'd seen, I wanted to join the police. I wanted to help and try and put an end to shit before it's boiled down to kids pointing guns at each other. This job, the academy, it saved me. Gave me a goal, something to focus on and strive for... I know without it, I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere."

Hank listens quietly through it all and Gavin shuffles self-consciously in his seat, playing with the cuff of his sleeve, waiting. _It does feel good though... After that fucking panic earlier, it feels good talking about another shitty part of his life. Hank's one of the few people in his life right now that'd probably really understand._ His Lieutenant eventually speaks and Gavin's looks up.

"Sounds like you had a real rough go of things, kid... But you made it, all your own work. Always be proud of that, it would've been a lot easier to not try... And well done on staying sober, I can't say the same for myself... I... I know I should just quit cold turkey but-" Hank winces with a sigh. "-... The fucking dread in my chest when I think about not having a drink again... The shit actually scares me. Best I can do for now is cut back for Connor's sake. He's really fucking helped me out of my own hell... He keeps me pushing on, trying to just... You know... Keep going."

The dark tone behind his words doesn't go unnoticed and Hank smiles... It's genuine. Gavin pushes out the same smile back. It's true, not a fake smile, it's just from deeper down and he doesn't hide the hurt that accompanies the gratitude. Gavin lets the silence linger a few respectful seconds, relieved to get some shit off of his chest for once instead of burying down with everything else.

He waits before breaking the quiet with a softly spoken joke, adding a wink for good measure and testing the waters of Hank wanting to move past their dwelling on shit. "Just Connor, huh? So, don't me and Nines count for anything? Though we were more than friends and shit."

Hank huffs out a soft laugh. "Shit, you think I ever spilled my guts out like this to _just_ friends? Connor was the first person in fucking years I opened up to and you're the second, so, tells ya something... I clearly fucked up somewhere."

Gavin lets out a short but hearty chuckle at that, flipping up his middle finger with a grin. Hank laughs along with him for a few seconds before leaning forward onto the table. 

"You know, I never thought I'd be here with you, being all honest and shit... Fucking strange world... But since we're sharing, honestly, I've been happier than I have in a damn long time. I'd be lying if I said I don't like... Whatever in the hell it is we're doing. It's batshit fucking crazy sometimes but I wouldn't want to change that... I cut myself off from almost everyone after losing Cole and I didn't realize how fucking badly I needed this... We could all do with a little more love in this shitty world. And don't get me wrong, I love Connor from the bottom of my heart, but you and Nines bring your own thing to the table and getting to know you... I'm glad I have the chance to, Gav."

Gavin's a little stunned at all that being thrown his way and how similar his feelings are in return... _Nines is his world, he'd drop everything in a heartbeat for that giant fucking toaster... But Hank and Connor have really helped him out too. If he thinks about it, Gavin hasn't opened up like this to anyone in a long time... Hank's so easy to talk to. Doesn't judge him... Just listens._

He doesn't say that though, instead, he shuffles in his seat with a warm chuckle. "Holy shit, stop that sappy shit before we end up crying and I'll never be able to show my face here again."

Hank snorts quietly with a smile, raising his eyebrow. "God knows what kinky shit you and Nines have got up to in here... Crying's the least of your problems. Bet they only let you come back cause you're half their fucking income with how often you buy shit from here."

 _Eh... Yeah, Nines has screwed him in the stall and messed around with him under the table more than once... Not that he'd ever admit it while in that exact fucking place._ Gavin stretches his arms up with a grin, then tucks them back beneath his head. "Fuck you."

"You wish." Hank's quick on the return and Gavin shrugs with a lazy grin. _Guy's not wrong... Maybe Nines or Connor'll start something later and he can get in on the action._

They talk for a little while longer, throwing playful insults back and forth before paying the bill. They're walking through the parking lot when Gavin yelps from a mix of surprise and the ache left from Nines' caning when Hank decides to give his ass a motivating slap to get into the car. _Fucking prick._ It's a relaxed ride back and Gavin can feel the new comradery, warm and comfortable in the air. He takes control of the radio this time, much to Hank's dismay and thinks back on the morning.

He hadn't expected such a fucking deep and serious chat with the guy, but it wasn't a bad thing in the end... It feels good, having more shit out in the open instead of secrets he has to try and dodge his way around... He understands Hank more with his body confidence issues and shit... _Fucking sucks he thinks about himself like that... Beardy'll realize soon enough he's got the goods everyone's after._

Gavin steals a few glances down to Hank's crotch on the ride home, thoughts trailing off to kneeling in that bathroom stall and riding his Lieutenant's dick while roleplaying keeping his job for it... _That was fucking hot._ Hank catches him out and Gavin smirks through the slut-shaming that follows, taking it all in his stride and letting it sink happily into his chest.

They finally pull up outside his house and Gavin sighs, leaning forward to pop open a little compartment full of change. He'd forgotten his wallet and begrudgingly allowed Hank to temporarily pay for his meal. "How much'd I owe you again?"

Hank waves his hand down in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, my treat."

Gavin throws Hank an unimpressed look, pulling out a few bills and coins. "Uh, yeah. No. You're not paying for my food. This wasn't a fucking date. How much was it?"

Hank squints down the road in thought before answering with a little grin. "You know, I think they said it was on the house since you're such a reliable customer."

Gavin sighs hard, frustrated and not liking the fact he owes Hank shit... _He fucking hates being indebted to people._ "Come on, let me pay for my shit like a fucking man, yeah?"

Hank just shakes his head, patting his hand on the steering wheel. "Nope. Being a man's got nothing to do with it. You and Nines did all that for Connor last night and teaching us all the kink stuff. Consider it a thanks"

Gavin groans, scowling down at the change in his hand until an idea pops up in his brain. He drops the money back into the compartment before leaning back in his seat with a smirk. "Okay... If you won't let me buy my food, how about I _earn_ it? I can pay with other things than money, you know."

Hank snorts out a weak laugh, resting his head in his hand and gives him a disbelieving look. "Isn't this how all those crappy pornos start?"

Gavin chuckles to himself and decides _fuck it_ , it'll be funny. Gavin tries to shove down his grin, doing the best mockery of a seductive voice he can muster. "Come on, Mister pizza man... I got no money to pay you, maybe we can work something out?"

He throws the guy a wink for extra measure, tongue between his teeth and snickers at Hank losing it with rough laughter. "You keep that shit up and there's no way in hell you're gonna get me hard."

Gavin chuckles low under his breath and shuffles around on his seat to face Hank, excitement already bubbling in his chest. He makes sure to hold eye contact as he reaches down to rub his hand over the bulge of hank's pants, arousal sinking down into his stomach. There's no cheesy lines this time as Gavin gently squeezes his hand, stroking his thumb down the shaft. 

Hank lets his legs fall to the side a little more but he still raises an eyebrow, sounding amused. "What happened to consent, hmm?"

Gavin just rolls his eyes, focused on the junk in his hand, already stiffening against his palm and scoffs. "Shut up. Like you're gonna say no to getting your dick sucked..."

Hank slouches down in his seat a bit more and Gavin grins because he knows he's already won, doesn't matter what bullshit beardy wants to spew to wind him up... And Hank does exactly that with a thoughtful voice. "I might say no... But only cause you're so desperate for it."

"Damn right, I am." Gavin reluctantly takes his attention away from Hank's crotch, still massaging his hand over the tenting fabric as he smirks over at the guy. "Come on, don't be a selfish prick. You know I give good head."

"Can't argue with that."

Gavin grins at the mock sigh of resignation that follows, watching Hank reach down to pop the button of his jeans, showing off the same stripy pattern boxers he saw this morning. Gavin wiggles over in his seat, trying to find a halfway comfortable position to lean over and freezes at Hank's hand suddenly on the back on his neck. 

"You asked for it, don't disappoint me, Reed."

"Yes, Lieutenant" Gavin chuckles around a low groan in his throat, letting himself be guided down and indulges himself in pushing his face against Hank's crotch, breathing in the heady musk he's missed. He can hear the amused snort from Aderson above, Gavin's gut twisting in arousal as his face is pushed harder against Hank's semi-hard dick and he mouths at the fabric, squeezing his lips around the head.

He rubs his tongue over the damp spot over his slit before shamelessly rubbing his face into Hank's junk, inhaling till his ribs hurt and shuddering out on the exhale. Gavin doesn't know why, but it blankets a haze of dizzying want and need over his brain. _Triggering some primal shit... Who knows... He doesn't care..._

A shiver snakes its way along Gavin's back as Hank grinds up against his face, hand still pinning his head down and he loves the way everything's squished against his face, making it just a little harder to breathe. His hips give a futile, little buck against the air and after a moment of having his face happily ground into the guy's crotch, Gavin eases Hank's cock through the fly of his shorts. _Fuck, is it a welcome sight._

Gavin wastes no time getting to work, slurping his tongue along the underside of his shaft before suctioning his lips around the head, eager to work out some more precum. _He missed the taste so fucking much..._ Gavin lets himself drool a little as his sucks, tongue massaging along the glans and bobbing his head only halfway down Hank's length. 

After a minute Hank's dick is slippery enough for him to pump a hand along the bottom half of his shaft, timing it along with the movements of his head. He can hear Hank's breathing, shallow and rough above, hand still resting on the back of Gavin's neck and it knots up his gut to feel that steady, thick pulse along his tongue. 

Eventually the silence is broken by Hank, voice low and Gavin chokes a little at the unexpected push down from Anderson's hand, cock breaching into his throat.

"Least I know of one good way to shut you up... Finally got that peace and quiet again."

Gavin can't ignore the way his cock throbs at that tone... Hushed with a light chuckle on the end. _So fucking demeaning, it makes him warm..._ But old habits die hard and Gavin can't resist testing his patience.

He smirks lazily around his Lieutenant's cock, tongue dipping down below his lip as he slurps up the shaft, moaning loudly for good measure. _What was that about peace and quiet, fuckface?_ It only goes on for a handful of seconds before Hank gives his back a halfhearted swat, irritated laughter leaving his chest as he grumbles. "Cut that shit out."

Gavin snickers, pleased with himself and goes back to work... _Minus the overly obscene sound effects._ He slips his hand down to the bottom of Hank's shaft, still sucking up and over the head of his cock as Gavin reaches down to cup his balls, tenderly kneading his palm around them. He draws in a deep breath before pushing down onto Hank's cock, wincing as his throat's stretched out again and Gavin curses that he can't take the damn thing up his ass yet. _He'd be ready if the prick wasn't in possession of something rivaling the size of an arizona tea can... Fuck that, it'd put Gavin back to square one of healing up from Nines' welcome home gift. It's one thing getting locked up in a cock cage, but going this long without a decent dicking is another._

Gavin begrudgingly makes peace that he'll have to wait for a good, hard fucking as he suckles on Hank's cockhead again, swirling his tongue between bobs of his head. He slips his hand down a little lower in Hank's shorts and rubs the pads of his fingers in a wide circle over the taint, thumb still brushing over his balls. 

He can hear a gruff but satisfied groan from Hank, rumbling in his throat and Gavin's pleased with himself. _He's a good little cocksucker... He wants Hank to call him that... And a slut... And worse._ The words don't come, but Gavin savors the way Hank pushes his head down with a hiss between his teeth when he takes him up to the hilt again, swallowing down on his cock like a whore. 

Gavin can feel his own cock aching, neglected and swollen... He wants relief but he can't in this stupid, shitty position in his car, leaning over himself. He squeezes his thighs together but it doesn't help... Every thrust is little more than a tease as his dick brushes across the fabric of his sweatpants. Hank takes a deep breath in and Gavin can feel it push his head forward, cheek resting against the swell of his belly before he sighs it out.

He can hear faint praise from the guy. Mumbles. Good job... Just like that... Good boy. It's nice, but not what he's after... Gavin craves something more callous... But he's content with sucking Hank off and pretending his tinted windows aren't on, free for anyone to see him sucking his Lieutenant's cock. 

And that brings another thought to mind... _If they did... What would his neighbors think of him? Sucking off some guy that's clearly not his boyfriend? They wouldn't know everything's kosher... Maybe they'd think he's some cheap, nasty slut that'll do anything for some dick? Would they shake their heads in disgust at his actions? Whisper behind his back?_ The thought makes heat pool down into his crotch as he groans out around Hank's cock, gurgling on the shallow, impatient thrusts. 

_If he wasn't a cop... If there weren't so many fucking cameras... He'd happily be dragged naked down the street on a leash and flogged in the middle of it... Crying out and cock leaking from the torment... All those judging eyes on him and there'd be assholes to laugh at him... Pointing... Maybe someone would ask to use him. Just fuck him right there and leave his ass raw, leaking some random's jizz before the next steps up for his turn. Naked and fucked open with a tight grip on his collar, cutting off his air as he loses count of the dicks in his hole._

_Fuck._ Gavin swallows thickly and doubles his efforts on Hank's dick, using his hand in time with his mouth again. He keeps a tight suction with his mouth, hand slippery from the mixture of saliva and precum as Hank's breaths grow a little harsher. He can feel the guy putting a little more strength into the grip over the back of his neck, pushing Gavin down. _He doesn't resist._

He focuses on keeping his throat slack, swallowing and keeps a few fingers wrapped around the base of Hank's dick to stop him completely choking on the damn thing. _Usually he'd be down for it but this position isn't helping._ Hank curses under his breath, drawing in air through his teeth and a rough grunt is the only warning he gets before Gavin can feel hot cum spilling down his throat. 

His back stiffens slightly and Gavin clenches his eyes shut, focusing on swallowing as Hank keeps holding him in place, cock pulsing against the flat on his tongue. Gavin rolls his hips on the spot, dizzy from being held down as Hank finishes up in his throat and after a few leisurely thrusts drawing out the pleasure, Hank's hand disappears from the back of his neck. 

Gavin eases his mouth back off of Hank's cock, clearing his throat with his cheeks burning. He slumps down in his seat, back complaining at the bullshit position he stuck himself in before turning to see Anderson's smug, satisfied expression, already tucking his wet dick back into his pants. He lets out a heavy sigh and pulls up his zipper. "Well, you didn't disappoint. Took it like a champ... Have to borrow you again sometime."

The last part of his sentence has Gavin holding back a whine in his throat. _Borrow him... Like a fucking thing... Just a toy passed around for whoever to blow their load into and return him to his owner... He fucking loves that._ He doesn't wait any longer to push his sweatpants down to his knees, unzipping his hoodie before pumping his hand up his aching dick. 

He slouches down into his seat with a groan, squeezing up his shaft and gathering every drop of precum before slathering it down his length. He hears Hank hum thoughtfully in his throat and Gavin gazes over, lazy and comfortable under the fog of submission Hank laid over him. 

"Sucking dick gets you that worked up, huh?"

"Yeah." Gavin revels in the quiet admission, hips bucking up to meet his hand as he turns to look out the windows encircling them... Over at the houses, eyes scanning over the windows and he fantasizes about someone seeing him... The look they might have. _He kind of wants to roll his window down... Open his door... Up the risk._ He groans and stretches his legs out in the footwell, eyes hooded as he jerks off, all too conscious of the eyes on him only a foot away. _He must look so fucking needy... Desperate little bitch, rock hard from sucking his Lieutenant off._

He can hear himself panting quietly and it makes his cheeks burn, hand fisted around his dick and his spare arm draped across his chest, thumbing over his nipple. _He wants someone out on the fucking street... Walking their dog or looking out their window._ But the streets are empty and he lets out a frustrated huff.

Gavin's thoughts are ripped away from the street at Hank's hand straying over his leg, squeezing over the scar inside his thigh and Gavin's eyelids flutter. _It hits him in the chest, warm and tight, pillowing his mind._

"Since you did such a good job, thought you could do with a hand."

"Hank..." He breathes out and lets his hand drop down to his side, groaning at Hank's hand replacing it. "Fuck..."

Gavin whines under his breath, not fighting against the want to melt into his seat and pushes up into Hank's grip. He lets his other arm drop, pulling the sides of hoodie away so whatever mess he makes over his stomach will be easier to clean up. _Though another part of him, hungry for shame, wants to walk up to his house with cum stains up his clothes..._ He gulps, glancing out of the car again and his skin prickles to see a neighbor opposite, smoking out in the cold and Gavin can't look away.

He slowly rocks his hips back and forth, stomach in knots at the possibility of him turning in their direction and Hank chuckles quietly, hand still pumping along his wet cock, thumb and finger squeezing over the tip. "Fuckin' rude ignoring me, Gav... This not doing it for you?"

Gavin reluctantly looks over at Hank for a second, breathing heavy before gazing back out the window, heart pumping hard and hoping so badly he'll look their way. Gavin barely speaks above a whisper, squirming in his seat. "I want him to look at me..."

Anderson huffs out a laugh and Gavin winces at how good that trickle of shame down his spine feels. Hank knows as well as he does, the windows are tinted and there's no way that man could see them. _But pretending he could, that can be just as fun._

Watching him smoke is making his own cravings kick in but Gavin ignores them for the time being. _Post-nut smokes are the best anyways._ He watches eagerly but lets out a disappointed sigh when his neighbor heads back inside without so much as a glance in their direction. _Should've known his luck wouldn't hold out._

He scans up and down the street for anyone else before Hank's voice is next to his ear, teasing. "Shit, look at you. Didn't realize the whole exhibitionism thing was that big of a deal to you... You're really that desperate for people to see how big of a slut you are, aren't you?"

Gavin's eyes roll back behind their lids for a second and he sighs out a shaky breath, biting down on his lip with a nod. _Fuck, yes... Call him a slut._ "Mhmm..." 

There's a thoughtful hum in Hank's throat before he laughs again, releasing his grip on Gavin's cock to give it a few playful pats with his palm. "Not used to jerking off something this small, Gav... Kinda sad really, isn't it?"

Gavin clenches his jaw, shame panging his chest at the insult and he nods in agreement, panting hard. _It's just what he needs... Something to humiliate him... Make him whine._ Gavin gasps softly at Hank pumping his dick again, faster, toes curling at the steady approach of his climax.

"Dunno why you're so damn eager for everyone to see it... Nothing to see in the first place."

Gavin whimpers under his breath, face hot and balls drawing up tight as he thrusts into Hank's hand. "Shit, I'm gonna come..."

He looks down at his crotch, precum oozing out his slit before Hank's smearing it down his length. Hank keeps up his teasing and it has Gavin's heart hammering in his chest when he looks up to see Hank's finger on the switch for his window, and Gavin flinches at the quick tap that sends his window down an inch, cool air blowing down his neck. 

"You wanna show off to the neighbors, right?"

Hank keeps his hand reaching behind him and presses his finger down for a couple seconds this time, his other hand still stroking up Gavin's dick. He squeezes his legs together, glancing nervously at the open window and Gavin's face is burning up. _Nines wouldn't usually risk something like this outside their home... But fuck, is it exicting that Hank will._

It only takes two more taps on the switch and Gavin's hips snap up into Hank's palm with a gasp, orgasm hitting with a punch to his gut. He groans out a curse, hand hovering near Hank's as he keeps squeezing out every drop, cum already patterning Gavin's chest and stomach. He squirms a little at the over-stimulation to his cockhead before Hank lets go, putting his window back up and Gavin relaxes into a warm afterglow. "Holy shit... Fuck..."

"And... You can have that back." Hank chuckles quietly and Gavin scoffs with a grin as the guy wipes the jizz from the back of his hand across Gavin's bare chest. _Asshole._

He laughs weakly, well spent and ready to go back to sleep after all that as he stretches out best he can in his car. "Thanks... Fuck. I needed that."

"Since you were whoring yourself out for breakfast, consider that your change."

Gavin snorts out a laugh and shakes his head, lazily popping open the glove compartment for some wet wipes. _He always keeps a few things for play in the glovebox... Lube... Condoms... Buttplug... And, wet wipes. There._

He flips it shut again and passes Hank a wipe before clearing up the mess across his torso, wiggling his sweatpants back up to his hips. It only takes a minute but the fatigue that hit him after coming makes it a pain in the ass. "Guess we should go in, they should be awake by now..."

"Yeah, it's a bit cozy in here." Hank nods and Gavin snatches the dirtied wet wipe off of him when he gets tired of the guy looking for somewhere to put it. 

He does a quick check for any rogue cumshots, unable to find any before stepping out the car and Gavin huffs grumpily at the gust of wind that decides to smack him in the face. "For fuck's... Ugh."

It's an unpleasant wake-up call after coming only a little while ago and Gavin shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks up to the house, Hank a few steps ahead. He unlocks the door for him, then digs out his pack of cigarettes, deciding to brave the cold as he lights up a smoke, shielding his lighter from the wind. He takes a few puffs, cravings slowly ebbing off and Gavin steps out of the way for Hank as he lets Sumo out again. 

He scowls at the windchill, nose starting to hurt and instead of complaining when Hank stands next to him, shoulder to shoulder, Gavin stays put, shivering. _He should've worn more than a single fucking layer._ He leans back a fraction, hiding his face where Hank's blocking the cold rushes of air. He sniffles and tries to finish his cigarette as fast as he can, fingers almost numb by the time they shuffle back inside to the warmth. It's toasty in his house and Gavin kicks off his shoes with a sigh, flexing his toes into the soft carpet beneath. _He doesn't like shoes in his house... Tracking dirt everywhere. He spends way too much time rolling around on the floor during scenes and Nines likes to keep their home clean too._

Gavin can hear soft, muted chatter from their bedroom... _Nines and Connor_. He can hear murmurs of affection and if Gavin wasn't so hellbent on avoiding any possibility of Connor smothering him with sickly puppy love, he might peek his nose round the corner to try and cuddle up to Nines. Instead, he turns on the spot to watch Hank settling Sumo back into the kitchen, stroking his ears before Gavin flops back onto the couch, pulling out his phone. He bringing up his chat with Tina as Hank walks through the bedroom and Connor's voice follows soon after, chirping away happily at his partner. 

Gavin rolls his eyes at the cheery pep in Connor's voice and clicks on the tv for some ambience as he settles down to chat. _He should probably tell Tina what's going on soon, she's been his bestie for years and she used to be a fuck buddy, hell, even had a few threesomes with Nines. Isn't like she wouldn't understand what's going on... In fact, Gavin's worried about the enthusiasm he'll get drowned in when T finds out. He just wasn't sure if it was gonna be a short term thing. He kinda doubts that now... Having an open relationship is different to this... It's too domestic... feels more like some polyamory shit going on. The thought's a little intimidating and he's not quite ready to fess up to Tina yet, so Gavin throws that thought on the pile of 'to-do'. _Shit to deal with another day... For now, he's doing good.__

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter now if you want ^^  
> https://twitter.com/FeliX71726796


End file.
